


Practically 7th heaven

by ChaelzChaelz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of kink, But not a ton of kink, Daddy Kink, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and stiles are awesome parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, for now, mostly fluff and family, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaelzChaelz/pseuds/ChaelzChaelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like one day Stiles and Derek blinked and all of a sudden were married with children. Now they've got the pack and work and four kids (what?) ranging from a toddler to teenagers (WHAT?!?) to deal with. And you know what? They couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practically 7th heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a really long time. Used to write a really long supernatural fic on another site under a different name, but after reading 101 AO3 fics, I decided to give one a try. Wrote it over the past few days on my phone during train rides to and from work. Don't know if it should just be a one shot, but I'm leaving it open for  
> Let me know what you think!

If you would've told Stiles 17 years ago that this was even a possibility for his life he wouldnt have laughed. By that point in his life he was used to crazy shit happening to him, his friends and anyone who lived in their general vicinity. So no, he wouldn't have laughed at the idea of him in his kitchen making breakfast for 4 kids (well three "kids" and one almost 16-year-old angstball who would basically have a meltdown if he heard you calling him a kid). He wouldn't even have laughed if you told him he'd be trading off positions in said kitchen with Derek Hale. He would, however, call up Deaton, consult the beastiery and book you a one way ticket to Eichen House. But would he have laughed? Nope. Not even a chuckle.

 

"You're doing it again." Derek poured two milks and two cups of orange juice.

"Am not." Stiles snapped out of it and made banana smiley faces in each plate of pancakes before rolling his eyes and removing then from one. His eldest surely wouldn't admit to enjoying his birthday breakfast being served in such a whimsical way. "Okay maybe I am, but 16 Derek? Like, when exactly did THAT happen?"

"Well, technically it happens Tommorow." Derek shrugged.

"You think you're funny, huh." Stiles threw a slice of banana at him, then gawked as his husband caught it midair and ate it. Stupid werewolf powers.

Derek a little chuckle and walked over to stiles, stilling his hands gently. "He's still ours. He always will be. We should be proud that he's growing up."

Stiles let himself be pulled into a hug. "I know. I really do. And I am. But it's just...He used to fit in my arms. And then on my back for piggyback rides. And now...how are you so zen? He's your kid too."

"Well it helps that there's still one person left in the house who loves my piggyback rides." Derek squeezed a little tighter.

Stiles scoffed. "Well obviously I do, but is dirty talk really appropriate right now, Mister?"

"I was referring to Ozzie." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I know, I just had to remind you who the funny one is." Stiles pecked him on the lips and went back to assembling plates.

It only took a few more minutes before that Stilinski-Hale house began to rumble. As usual Ozzie woke up with a little bit of yelping. He was determined to sleep in his "big boy bed" and "by his own self." Getting to sleep wasn't the issue. He still hasn't gotten used to waking up anywhere but Stiles and Derek's bed.

Being that she was in the room next door anyway, Nathalia would generally scoop him up, bring him down and plunk him in his booster seat before her dads even started heading upstairs to get him. Protective, but gentle as always. Even though it wasn't the most biologically sound, her parents that she really took after both of her namesakes ,Jonathan and Talia, in that way.

"Thanks Nat." Stiles winked.

"You got it, Tata." She smiled and headed back upstairs. She'd only finished half of her morning make a procedure, yet another thing Stiles and Derek were getting used to.

"Papa, is banana a fruits?" Ozzie asked looking at his pancake. He'd recently decided he only like fruits, and vegetables "were ick". He came to this conclusion even though he still wasn't sure which were which and didnt actually dislike either of them. Derek knew sending him off to daycare was a bad idea. Why did everybody think learning to socialize with such a big deal? Those other little brats were putting crazy ideas in his head. He'd often been tempted to lie and tell Ozzie all vegetables were fruit to prove a point, but Stiles had this weird issue about lying to their children. Which, come on, every adult did. Oh sure, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus and the Easter bunny were all cool. But not lying for nutritional purposes? Derek still didn't see the problem. It was called parenting.

"Yeah, Pup. Bananas are fruit." He said, cutting up the pancakes for Ozzie.

"Bananas are actually botanically berries." Stiles added. "Isn't that weird?" Ozzie stopped mid-bite, worried and Derek glared at his husband. "But, berries are still fruit, Buddy."

Both men had to smile at the sigh of relief from their 3 year old. "Oh okay."

"Get OUT of the shower CC! Come on! UGH POP!!!" And there was their little angst ball barreling down the stairs now.

"Morning Jakey." Stiles greeted.

"CC's been in the shower forever and I have my last day of Drivers Ed." He complained. "She picks today of all days to care about what she looks like. Normally she just rubs some of that awful hippie crap in her hair, but today she takes a 20 hour shower??? She's just doing it to piss me off!"

"Little ears, Jacob" Derek reminded.

"You gotta tell her to get out of there or I'll be late and then Coach wont give me credit and then I wont be able to take my test and then I'll. KILL. HER!"

"Lower your voice." Derek said, symultaniously soothing Ozzie who'd began to whimper at the comotion. "Your class isn't until 1, Pup. You have plently of time. Tell CC I said she has 2 more minutes and then she's got to be out."

"Pop that's not-"

"Jacob Logan." Derek warned with just a hint of alpha.

Jake willed himself not to whine. "Yes sir." He ruffled his brothers hair. "Sorry Oz. Morning Tata."

"Morning Jakey." Stiles repeated, sympathetically this time as their son made his way back up the stairs, scolded. "As much as I'm not looking forward to them actually letting him drive, I need these driving lessons to be over. I mean whose bright idea was it for FINSTOCK to teach Driver's Ed? He's only gotten more crotchety with age. He's giving my baby angina."

"Really, Stiles?" Derek popped piece of pancake in his mouth "Angina?"

"Is Anginas a fruits, Papa?" Ozzie blinked up at him.

"Jake, man. Mellow out." They heard CC sigh as she decended, hair still wrapped in a towel. If it weren't for the noticable resemblance, you wouldn't remotely be able to tell that Nat and CC were twins. Sure, they'd always been best friends, but they were the epitome of opposites. "Oh, dude pancakes? AWESOME. Thanks Tata." She grabbed a plate. "Papa, we stilling running tonight for Jake's birthday?" She asked.

"Of course."

CC nodded. "Good, because he totally needs it."

"Agreed." Nat returned, makeup fully done. "He's about two seconds from exploding."

"Jakey's gonna 'spode?!" Oscar yelped.

"Ladies." Stiles gave the twins a look, before turning to Ozzie. They all knew the youngest was still a little on edge from what he'd been through before he came to them. 

All 4 Stilinski-Hale children were adopted. Jacob Logan was taken in when he was just days old, when his Omega mother died during labor. After that, word spread about the Alpha and his mate in Beacon Hills who were great caregivers, but couldn't have Pups of their own. Nathalia Laural and Claudette Coral were dropped off at their door step years later with a note and two matching blankets. Stiles later discovered they were abandoned by their birth father, a rogue Alpha, who realized his sanity was slipping after his mate ran off with one of his Beta's and left him alone with the girls.

Luckily, Jake and the twins were young enough that they didn't actually remember things before being Stilinski-Hales. Ozzie, however, was a little over 1 when he came into their lives. He was with his birth parents when they were hunted and captured. Chris Argent heard through the grapevine that their murderer was holding an action for other hunters. The highest bidder got to do whatever they wanted with the werefamily. He didn't get there in time to save the parents, but he was able to rescue little Oscar Zachery. And he knew just where to bring him. Over time, Ozzie was able to accept and become apart of his new family, but he understandably still had some underlying trauma. Sometimes harsh tones or scary words would really upset and worry him.

"Nobody's exploding, Baby. Not on my watch." Stiles cooed gently, earning a calmed smile.

"Tata, are you working today?" CC asked, noticing the uniform.

"Unfotunately." He shook his head. "I had to take the day shift so I'd be free for Pack Night tonight."

"Does that mean Aunt Kira will have to switch with you? She and Uncle Scott aren't going to be here?" Nat said.

"She'll be here. We worked something out with the other deputys." Stiles smirked at Derek. Nat loved her Aunt and Uncle, but she was more concerned about who Kira and Scott were coming with and not them per se. Derek did not return the smirk. He didnt exactly think the mutual atraction between his 14 year old daughter and Rei McCall, Scott and Kira's 15 year old son, was a laughing matter.

"Tata look! I ate it all." Ozzie beamed.

"I don't know Oz, I think there's a little left." Stiles teased. Ozzie looked at his plate, confused, before cackling as Stiles pretended to gobble up his cheeks.

"Do you have work today?" Derek asked the girls. In a town as small as Beacon Hills, all of the normal teen summer jobs were pretty much spoken for. So both girls basically made up their own jobs. CC worked a few days a week at the Vet's office with Scott and Nat spent her work days soaking up every bit of knowledge she could as Lydia's defacto assistant. Neither got paid much more than lunch, but both swore it was worht it "for the experience". Derek was pretty proud of the initiative they were both showing.

"I do. Uncle Scott's letting me go with him to the Auburn Farm to check up on the horses." CC explained. "I don't know how much I'll get to help. But he says when he was my age, Dr. Deaton let him assist with some of his equine visists, so maybe?"

"Yeah, he used to love that." Stiles remembered. "What about you Nat?"

"Aunt Lydia and I are getting everything ready for tonight. She said we have a last minute scramble because-" She stopped herself.

"Because what, Natti?" Stiles asked.  
Nat winced. "...because we have to find new refreshments because you decided to be a...you-know-what hole and ban alcohol from Pack Night?"

"...What?"

"Breathe, Babe." Derek tried.

"I didn't say it, Tata. Aunt Lyd did." Nat defended.

"I know, Sweetheart. Derek, I'm fine" Stiles said with a tight smile that he hoped came off as reasuring to both of them.

Derek sighed, not buying it for a second. "Stiles."

"Lydia's the you-know-what hole." He grumbled. It only earned him muffled giggles from the twins and a look that screamed "What are you seven?" from his husband. "Oh don't give me that look. It's true. Wolf themed cocktails, Derek? It's a Pack Night in honor of my kid turning 16."

"Not a kid." Jake said, entering the kitchen. "Pop, can we practice a little before my class?"

"Sorry, Buddy." Derek said. "Tata's going to the station and the girl's both have work."

"In fact, Ladies" Stiles added "We better get moving if I'm dropping you both off." The three of them put their dishes in the sink and went to get their shoes.

"Papa! Up!" Ozzie demanded. Derek arched his brows. "Papa up, please?" Ozzie tried again.

"That's my big boy with his nice manners." Derek praised, nuzzling him a little as he helped Ozzie down. The 3 year old purred a bit, before scampering off to watch Stiles finish getting ready for work.

Jake worried his lip and picked at his bowl of sliced bananas (Stiles' alternative to the smiley face, because "He's never too old to need fiber, Derek!").

"Pup?" Derek gently nudged.

"...It's Pack Night tonight. And I'm doing 3 different tutoring sessions tomorrow morning because the tutoring center couldn't find anybody else to cover my shift. If I don't practice today, I won't be able to again before the actual test." Jake explained.

"I can watch you park and pull out," Derek offered "but I can't leave Ozzie by himself and I can't have him in the car with you driving unlicensed." He placed his hand on his son's fidgeting leg and stilled it the way he had with Stiles just that morning. It made him smile a little at how similar they were. "Pup, you're a good driver. We've practiced tons of times. There's no reason you shouldn't do fine on this test, right?"

Jake gave a reluctant nod. "Right."

 

Pack night generally was a decent sized group. All of the betas and at least a majority of their kids. Normally the adult would use the time to discuss any new threats and safety precautions they thought necessary. After they'd go over those precautions with the older kids, who'd then talk about them to the younger ones. Derek and Scott decided years ago that doing this would help the elder children with their leadership skills. After all the talking was done, normally they would eat dinner. The adults would break off into their discussions and the pups would entertain each other. Most of them had become best friends by this point. Soon enough, the little kids would get tired and the families would head home to get them off to bed.

A lot of those things still happened during special Pack Nights. Threats and precautions and all the discussions that they warented and all. But on birthday pack nights, dinner was held off for all but the small children. There were snacks and finger foods, although if Lydia heard you calling them that she'd skin you alive ("They're called canapese, Stiles. At least a few of us here are not animals"). All family members made a point to be there. Stiles' Dad and Scott's Mom were there. Dr. Deaton was in attendance as well. The air was more celebratory than usual Pack Nights. At around 10 or so, the younger kids were all put to bed in one giant puppy pile by the non-were pack members, while everybody else made their way to the preserve and let their wolves run as a pack.

"How you holdin up, kid?" Sheriff Stilinski helped Stiles finish up with dinner.

"Truthfully? I'm a mess." Stiles shook his head. "What's wrong with me? Why does this one feel so different than all the others. I usually love my kid's birthdays."

"Don't I know it. I still have a dent in the cruiser from somebody's swing first ask questions later philosphy towards pinatas." He chucked.

"Hey, you judge, but I got all the candy out didn't I?"

"True." His father admitted. "Trust me kid, nothing is wrong with you. It's perfectly normal to freak out a little when your first kid turns 16. I still freak out every year you get older."

"Dad." Stiles, rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. You used to fit in my lap, and now you've got this whole family. It's incredible and beautiful and utterly insane."

"Thanks, Dad." Stiles steadied himself. "I guess it's just hard. And, of course, Derek's like Captain Stoic."

"I wouldn't say that." John said with a sly smile when Stiles looked up at him, confused. "I've had a number of phone calls over the past few weeks that ever so casually turned into discussions about what you were like when you first started driving and if I set a special curfew and if it would be at all acceptable to trail your son from a respectable distance during the first month of driving."  
Stiles put his hands on his hips. 

"That bastard. Here I was thinking I was the only one panicking."

"Yeah," John laughed "Not so much."

Once the weres made their way back to the house, dinner was served. Lydia was pretty proud of the "oohs" and "ahs" her cake recieved when she perfectly timed it's reveal at midnight. Gifts were next and Stiles was almost more excited about some of them than Jake was. The last one most of all. He dissapeared and a little later Jake and all of their guests heard a honk. When they got outside, they found Stiles.

Jake smiled. "Tata is that...?"

"It's my baby" Stiles said getting out of in old Jeep. Except it wasn't old looking anymore. Stiles, John and Derek (and a few actual professionals) had been restoring the Jeep for the better part of a year. It actually wasn't the first time the car had been revamped as a sweet 16 gift. Of course it hadnt taken as much work for John to give it a spruce for Stiles. Claudia had only driven it a year before she passed. But having it sit in the garage for almost a decade made it a bit of a fixer-upper. Now, after the hell Stiles and the pack put it through, it basically needed to be fully gutted this time around. It definetely cost more than buying a new car, but everyone knew how much Jake loved this one.

He was the only one of the Stilinski-Hale kids who'd actually had it as part of their childhood. The Camaro wasn't car seat friendly, but the jeep was just fine for their little family of three. When three jumped to five overnight, Stiles caved and bought the first of four minivans the family had over the years: "puff the tragic wagon", "the paddy wagon", "mom jeans on wheels" and (Stiles' current and absolute favorite) "the Stilinium falcon". Still, Jake's heart never strayed from the jeep. When the house first reached its current level of jampacked, he started using it as his own little Fortress of solitude. Retreating to the garage for some alone time. Then, a year ago, Pop and Tata decided it was time to junk it...or so he thought.

There was a hoot from Scott before everybody gave the present and Jake a little cheer and started filtering back inside.

Jake was still in shock. "I can't believe it the jeeps really mine?"

"Yup." Stiles said. "But remember, she's used to a certain standard of living. So you have to treat her like the lady she is."

Derek snorted. "Although he saying it in the most ridiculous way imaginable, as usual"

"Hey!" Stiles interrupted.

Derek gave his husband a look before continuing. "Your father's right."

"Oh." Stiles said. "Okay, I'll take it."

"Pup," Derek continued. "Yes, this car is a gift. But it also means we are trusting you with a higher level of responsibility."

"I know, Pop." Jake nodded his head vigorously.

"I don't just mean oil changes and rotating tires, Jake. Sometimes we'll need you to pick up the little ones and things like that. Having a car means growing up, but it also means stepping up."

Stiles wanted to be fun dad here, but considering he was still in his uniform, he felt the need to add "We also know we don't need to mention drinking and driving, since you're under age and know you aren't allowed to drink. Like at all. No matter what. Ever. But even when you're old enough, we're expecting you wouldn't dare do something so reckless and risky and potentially fatal."

He shook his head just as quickly. "No, Tata. I mean, yes I know, but I wouldn't."

Stiles clapped him on the back. "Alright, Jakey. I guess that's enough if the "good cop/bad alpha" routine for one night. We need to head back in so you can thank everybody. People will be heading home soon."

"Okay." Jake agreed, starting for the house before turning back and hugging them. "Thanks, Pop. Thanks, Tata."

"You're welcome, Pup." Derek smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Jakey." Stiles said.

The teen ran into the house and Stiles was about to follow when Derek held him back. "Hold on a second there, Weepy."

"I'm not crying."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "I can actually hear the lump in your throat."

"Stupid werewolf powers." Stiles swallowed. "And don't act like you're Mr. tough guy. My dad ratted you out about calling him all nervous. So you can just take the stoic attitude and shove it."

"Shove it, hmmm? Any suggestions where?" He purred and places his hands on the small of Stiles' back.

"Derek," Stiles breath hitched. "there are a bunch of people in our house. Don't let your mouth write checks your Betas won't let you cash."

"Tomorrow night, then." Derek promised. "Just you and me and the house to ourselves."

Stiles scoffed. "The house to ourselves? Please, that hasn't happened in a hundred years." Derek's face didn't falter. "Wait you're serious? Derek that never happens. Seriously, who do I have to blow to make that happen because it NEVER happens."

"Jake is celebrating his birthday with his friends. Nat and CC will surely tag along. And Lydia and Ozzie were making grabby hands at each other all night, so I asked and shed love to babysit. So as for that who do you have to blow question..."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Stiles jumped into Derek's arms and peppered him with kisses. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Ugh, I can't even imagine it. That mythical slow, loud, uninterrupted sex I faintly remember. It's been so long."

"It hasn't been THAT long." Derek huffed.

"Do they even still call it sex?" Stiles asked, feigning wide eyed curiosity. "Or has it been changing to 'blorging' and we've just been out of the game too long to know." Derek slapped his ass playfully, giving Stiles even more ideas. "Derek. Derek, kinky sex, Derek. We get to have kinky sex away from the little were ears."

"We can have whatever kind of sex you like, Dear."

"Oh, WE WILL. Trust me on that one. I'm making a damn list. And it's gonna be a DOOZY." Stiles warned. You better drink some sports drinks, my friend, because this list is going to be my masterpiece. Where are my freaking highlighters???"

 

Stile's was the most patient man on earth. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He'd promised Jake he would stay inside the DMV while he was taking his test. As expected, the DMV was less than organized and there were a few kids waiting to take their tests too. Some of the other parents were waiting and watching outside, but Jake not so subtly suggested Stiles wait inside until he finished.

He watched as teen after teen came walked into the waiting area with either bright smiles or tears in their eyes. He wanted nothing more than to sneak out to the testing lot and spy on Jake, but he couldn't do that. Well, he could. He easily could. Like stupid easily. But, you know, good parenting and respecting your kids boundaries and blah, blah, blah. But really was one little peek that bad? Just to see how far Jake was in the line. That wasn't spying, right?  
He walked slowly toward the door, careful not to get caught in case Jake was on his way in. He was surprised when he got to the window and saw Jake sitting on the curb away from the line. That didn't exactly seem like a celebratory place to be.

"Hey, bud." Stiles walked over.

"Hey, Tata." He mumbled. Yeah. Not looking good.

"What you doing over all the way over here?"

Jake sighed. "I...I just-"

Stiles' heart was breaking for him. "Jakey, it's okay. You can take it again. Plenty of people do."

"You have to take the test the first time to take it again" Jake sighed.

Now stiles was confused again. "You didn't take your test? But you've been out here so long. Why aren't you on line?"

"I was but then I started to worry about failing and my heart started pounding and my chest a little tight, I thought I was shifting, but that didn't make any sense. So I walked over to the side away from everybody else." Jake explained. "And I-I couldn't breathe. I swear for a second I thought I was dying, Tata. I was so scared."

Stiles felt sick hearing his son was suffering while he was obliviously just feel away. "Panic attack?"  
"That's what I figured." Jake said. "I remembered you talking about them. About the fingers and counting. I sat down and forced myself to count my fingers. And then I repeated the words Pop told me to help control my shifts. And then I started to breathe a little better and calmed down."

"Good job." Stiles said instinctively stroking the back of Jake's head. "That's my smart boy." Jake didn't even correct him for treating him like a child. He simply leaned into the touch. "Why didn't you come get me after you felt up to it?"

Jake looked down. "I was embarrassed. I didn't want you and Pop to be ashamed of me."

"Oh Jakey, Pop and I would never be ashamed of you. Look at me." He tipped the boys chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "Not ever, okay?"

"It's just, you guys aren't ever scared about anything."

"Buddy," Stiles scoffed. "Have you MET me??"

Jake met his look with and equally incredulous one. "Tata, you're a cop. And even before that, you used to fight all kinds of stuff from before you were my age. Without any powers or anything. It's pretty badass. And then Pop? Pop's never been afraid or like even nervous in he's whole freakin life."

"Okay, first of all, I tend to think my keen sense of observation was my power. Like Sherlock Holmes." Stiles smirked. "And as for Pop, don't believe the hype, Dude. He gets terrified all the time."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Name one thing he's ever been scared of."

"I could name about 40 without even breaking a sweat, but the biggest thing I've ever seen Pop scared of? That's gotta be you kid."

"Pop's scared of me?" Jake asked, unconvinced.

"Well not anymore, but when you were just a little guy? Totally. Don't get me wrong, it was love at first sight. Both of us were head over heels for you from day one. But at first, your Pop wouldn't even hold you. He was scared he'd make you cry or break you or something. And then once he finally did hold you, he wouldn't let anybody else. It drove your Aunt Lydia NUTS. He was too nervous somebody else would hurt you to trust anybody but me. Sometimes maybe Melissa or Gramps. He once held you for two straight days because you'd scratched yourself when he put you down for your nap. And you'd practically healed by the time we woke you up. But he refused to set you down for even a second. I still don't know how the hell he changed your diaper without putting you down once."

"He was pretty protective of Ozzie." Jake reasoned. "I just figured it was because of everything he'd been through."

"He's protective of all of you, but by the time we had the twins he lost most of that fear."

"So it's normal to be nervous about things all the time?" His son asked.

"Perfectly." Stiles confirmed. "Now...I still see a couple of people over there. We can head home right now, or you can see if there's still time to take the test. Either one is totally fine in my book. It's up to you, kid."

Jake pursed his lips together before standing up. "I'm not a kid...but I'm happy I'm your kid." Stiles utterly failed at playing it cool and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "Tata!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He threw his hands up. "I'll go off to my designated parental area inside and wait for you, Mr. Sixteen."

"Actually..." Jake stopped him. "I guess it wouldn't be like the worst thing ever if you stayed and watched maybe?"

 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE HAVE A NEW DRIVER!" Stiles bellowed entering the house, a beet red Jake trailing after him.

"Congrats Jake!" Nat smiled. "You know you just became my favorite big brother, right?"

"Way cool, man." CC clapped him on the back.

Derek walked out of the kitchen with Ozzie on his back.

"Papa! Down please!" Ozzie squirmed until Derek set him on the floor. He ran over to Jake and hugged his leg. "We go for drive now, Jakey?"

"I think that's a great idea." Derek said. "What do you say, Pup? You and that shinny new license feel like schlepping us all over to Gigi's for some ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!" Ozzie yelled.

Jake scooped Ozzie up. "I don't think we have a choice."

"ICE! CREAM!" Ozzie repeated, not understanding that Jake already agreed to go.

"Alright, Oz. Ice cream." Jake said tossing him up a little.

His little brother giggled "Again! Again!"

 

By the time they got home Ozzie was covered in Berry, Berry Blast. CC cleaned him up while Nat and Jake got ready to go out.

"I want all 3 of you on the phone for your check in call." Stiles ordered. "You have 3 of them, so I don't want to hear any of that my phone died garbage."

"You got it, Tata." CC said as she and Nat posed for a selfie.

"Aunt Lydia's here." Nat opened the door.

"Where's my little man?" Lydia barged in.

"LYDIE! LYDIE!" Ozzie barreled into her.

"In door voices, Oz." Derek said, handing Lydia his overnight bag.

"Lydie. Lydie." Ozzie repeated, this time in a whisper.

"Nat I am LOVING that color on you." Lydia complimented. "And CC you always know how to rock the boho."

"Really?" Nat sighed. "I was thinking of changing."

"Natti, no I'm leaving in 30 seconds." Jake said. "If you're not ready, you can just stay home."

"Nope she's ready." Stiles answered for them. "Girls, you're ready to go right? Havefunguysloveyoubyeeee."  
The three older kids grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

"Jeez Stiles." Lydia smirked knowingly. "I know you're horny, but kicking your kids out of the house?"

"Lydia Martin, I'm sure I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about." Stiles said in mock offense. 

"Now take my child far away from here before I scar him for life."

"Stiles!" Derek cleared his throat.

"On it." Lydia laughed and picked up Ozzie. "Come on, Chubby-cheeks. Aunt Lydia has a whole season of Disney channel shows on her DVR just for you." She held him up for Derek and Stiles to get a final kiss in and then with a wink left them to their business.

Stiles stood stock still for a second. "What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Listening." Stiles said. "Derek, the house is empty!"

"That was the plan." He said.

"But I didn't know if it would actually happen. I mean, I don't know if you noticed but I was kind of losing it towards the end there."

"You don't say?" Derek smiled wickedly. "I was expecting a little more patience on your part, to be honest."

"Patience?" Stile scoffed. "Have you met me?"

Derek eyes darkened. "It seems like after all this time you've forgotten some of the lessons I taught you."

Butterflies began to flutter in Stiles' stomach as he realized where this was going. When he and Derek first got together, it was mostly sex. Sure, they cared about each other. But he was a teenage boy and Derek's sexual appetite wasn't anything to shake a stick at either. So they had a lot of chances to figure out what worked best for them as a couple. And what they discovered was that they were two kinky fuckers. They tried anything and everything. But their favorite was anything dealing with power dynamics. Sure, they were equal partners in their everyday lives. Stiles made it very clear to the pack that although he was the alpha's mate, that didn't mean he belonged to him or had to do his bidding like some stepford wife. However, in the privacy of their own bedroom, he liked nothing more than having Derek in charge. And Derek loved how Stiles looked, sweaty and taut as he guided him deep into submission. Still, as their house got more and more packed, their play had died down to fewer and fewer scenes. The first time they played after taking in baby Jake, Stiles had to safe word after calling Derek "Daddy." He'd always done it, and Jake was fast asleep off in his room, but now that they actually had a kid he was worried it would somehow mentally screw up their son. Thus "Daddy" was reserved for the bedroom and "Papa" and "Tata" were born. But soon, there was just no room in the day for anything more than rushed shower sex before the kids woke up.

Now hearing that tone in Derek's voice, Stiles almost couldn't wait to make up for lost time. "Maybe you're right. There may be some lessons you have to teach me again," He said coyly looking into Derek's eyes and baring his neck before adding a quiet "Sir."

Derek growled. "Upstairs, boy. Hands and knees on the bed. Everything off and folded to the side." He finished the order with a sharp swat to Stiles' thigh.

"Yes, Daddy." Stiles yelped and scurried to obey, while Derek went to the kitchen to snag two water bottles and a protein bar. He was grabbing two straws out if a drawer and got the brilliant idea to bring the wooden spoon upstairs too. Yep, it was going to be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little postcoital fluff leading into a bit of family drama the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the response! As I said, it's been a while, but I'm feeling right at home. As you may notice, I skipped the raunchy bits of the night. If you want those, I posted them in a separate fic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356340/chapters/5199674) that's so porny I even blushed myself.

They stayed together in bed after their scene for another hour before Derek heard something downstairs he couldn't ignore. Confident that Stiles wasn't going to hit subdrop tonight, he got up. "I'll be right back, Babe."

"Noooo." Stiles whined.

"Two seconds." Derek promised. He walked quickly down stairs to answer Stiles' ringing phone. Derek heard it from upstairs and although he wasn't going to make his jello like husband get up, he knew that ring tone.  
"Jakey?"

"Pop?" Jake asked. "That's weird. I thought this was Tata's phone."

"It is, Pup. He's...asleep." Derek was glad werewolves couldn't detect lying over the phone. 

"Jeez, it's like 10:30, Pop. Is this what you guys were like before we came along."

"...Pretty much." At least that wasn't a lie?

"Well anyway we're checking in." Jake said. "Nat! CC! Check in call." Derek heard a double "Hi, Papa!" In the background.

"Hey girls." Derek smiled.

A different voice in the back cackled "No way, Dude. You still have to check in???" 

The phone shifted a little. "Shut up or go home, Colt. Everybody's over it." The phone shifted again. "Sorry, Pop.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Jake sighed. "Ty's dating Colt so now he's like a permanent fixture and he's super annoying."

"Having fun otherwise?"

"Yeah totally!" Jake said perking up. The guys from lax got me a new stick."

"That's nice, Pup. I'm sure Tata and Uncle Scott will want to drool over it tomorrow."

Somewhere faintly in the background he heard "Dude, no mas. You're cut off for the rest of the night."

"Was that Rei's voice? Cut off from what exactly, Jacob?" 

"Oh." Jake laughed. "No, no Ty keeps eating Rei's fries."

"Okay..." Derek said, deciding to believe him. "You guys behave. Thanks for giving us a call and checking in. 1 am, okay?"

"Tata said 1:30 In the summer because I'm 16 now." Jake explained.

Derek did remember agreeing to that rule with Stiles. But the twins weren't 16 and their curfew was still 12:30. He was going to say that, but he could practically hear Stiles in his head. "Don't be such a sourwolf, Babe. It's his birthday! Besides, do we want to discourage him from wanting to hang out with his sisters?" Imaginary Stiles made decent points. "Alright, 1:30. But quiet when you guys come in. I don't want you waking your father."

"Got it." Jake agreed. "Night Pop."

"Night, Pup." Derek hung up and went to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

"Omigosh, is that kettle corn?" Stiles asked, slightly more awake but sleep still tugging at him a little. "How dare you bring that shit into our marital bed."

"Relax, Crabbypants." Derek rolled his eyes. "I brought you the cheddar cheese kind."

"My hero!" Stiles said with a dopey smile. 

Derek sat back down on the bed and handed over the cheesy popcorn. "So, status report?"

"Seriously?" Stiles threw his head back. "You've checked me and double checked me and triple checked me. I'm fine."

"Stiles." Derek warned.

"We're done with the scene. Your menacing tone is nothing more than an empty threat." Stiles said smugly. 

"If we don't do this, that'll be the last time we play, Stiles." Derek said. It wasn't an empty threat and they both knew it. He was nothing if by a safe Dom and aftercare was a key part of that.

"Fine!" Stiles pouted.

"And to be clear, we're still doing abbreviated status reports for the rest of the week."

"Oh, Baby, you and that sexy talk." Stiles said sarcastically. "I just can't wait."

It was so soon after a scene that Derek had to stuff his hands into his kettle corn to stop himself from flipping his brat over and doling out a reign of swats. Instead he just went through the list of possible subdrop reactions (punishment in itself for somebody as impatient as Stiles). 

"I think that covers it." Derek finished. 

"Want to watch a movie?" Stiles said already, turning on the tv. "Awesome! The Empire Strikes Back just started."

"...awesome." Derek repeated, with much less enthusiasm. "Oh, the kids called by the way."

"When?"

"That's why I went downstairs. Jake got a new lacrosse stick from the guys." He explained.

"Nice. What kind?" Stiles asked.

"Umm...the kind that's a stick?" Derek offered.

Stiles laughed and fed some of his popcorn to Derek. "I love you, you know that?"

"I had a sneaky suspicion."

"Well...?" Stiles waited. "Do you love me?"

"I'm watching your awful space movie and eating your gross popcorn with a smile on my face." Derek said. "You think I'd do any of that if I didn't love you?"

"Werewolves must have some genetic bad taste in films or something. None of you seem to understand the greatness that is Star Wars."

 

Stiles woke up ahead of Derek the next morning. He peeked in to check on Jake and the twins, who'd come in after he was in bed. There was something about them while they slept. It was like seeing them as babies again. Peaceful and sweet.

He went down to the kitchen and started on breakfast. After setting everything for the kids, Stiles made a special plate and brought it up to his husband. 

"Hey." Derek yawned. "I thought you were just going to pee or something. I would have helped with breakfast."

"I didn't want you to." Derek quirked his eyebrows. "I wanted to do something to thank you for last night. It really was just what I was hoping for. I haven't felt this relaxed in months."

"Same here." Derek agreed. "We won't go so long in between scenes anymore. The kids are getting older. Ozzie starts real school in the fall. We can make some more time for just us."

Stiles kissed him deeply. "I'd really love that." He pulled away and put started putting his shoes on. "Have you seen my keys? They aren't by the front door."

"Where you headed?" 

"Lydia's." Stiles checked his jacked pocket. "I figured I'd pick up Oz. You know how he gets in the morning. And I don't want to make Lydia regret taking him for the night."

"Good point." Derek nodded. "Check your uniform pants for the keys. Want me to come with?"

"No, you stay here and relax." He found his pants and the keys. "You're the best. Okay, Ozzie and I will be back in a second." He pecked Derek on the cheek before heading out to the garage. "Ugh, something reeks." He grabbed his cell phone.

"Miss miss already?" Derek answered. 

"Pretty sure something died in the garage." Stiles started his car. "I didn't see anything, but it's rank. If you use that sense of smell if yours to find it, I'll help bag it up when I get back."

"Sexy morning following a sexy night, huh?" Derek joked.

"You didn't know." Stiles laughed. "It's practically the Playboy Mansion around here."

 

Lydia swung her front door open and handed Stiles a cup of coffee.

"How are you this hospitable this early?" Stiles accepted the coffee.

"I think what you meant to say was 'Thank you for the coffee and for babysitting, Lydia. You are the best and I am not at all worthy of your friendship.' Right?"

"Totally took the words right out of my mouth."Stiles laughed. "How was Ozzie?"

"Unlike his father, Oscar was a total gentleman." Lydia beamed. "I'm proud to say I taught him all about how to tastefully mix patterns and he informed me about the drama going down at daycare."

"Did you hear Maxie gave Penelope his cookies?" Stiles whispered dramatically.

"Oh that's old news. Maxie's with Jenny now." Lydia informed him. "Penelope did learn to count to 20, though, so things are looking up." Lydia flopped on to her couch. "So now that I'm caught up with the daycare drama, it's time I get caught up with the adults. How was last night?"

"You know I don't kiss and tell."

"Then keep the kissing parts to yourself and just tell me about the fucking." She said.

"Lydia!" Stiles blushed. 

"What? I told you about the guy in London. And the two guys in Paris. And that couple in New York. Oh and the girl in..."

"Yes, yes I get it. You've got hoes in different area codes. You're pimping all over the world. Congrats." Stiles interrupted. "But that doesn't mean you get to know all my business." 

"Fine." Lydia shrugged. "But all you're doing is forcing me to use my imagination. And I'll bet you it's far crazier than whatever you and Derek are actually doing."

"Doubt it." Stiles slipped, clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Oh you just opened a can of worms, Stilinski!" Lydia smirked. They both turned to the guest bedroom, as Ozzie started to cry. 

Lydia stood up, but Stiles stopped her. "I got it. I miss my baby boy." He hurried to the room and gently opened the door. "Hey, Oz."

"Tata?" Ozzie sniffled.

"Yeah, Buddy." He scooped him up.

"Not in the big boy bed or in you and Papa's room." The little boy latched on to his neck, confused.

"We're at Aunt Lydia's, remember?" Stiles said, carrying him out to the living room. 

"Lydie!" Ozzie waved, seeing her. 

"Hi, Little Man." She kissed his chubby cheek. "I was just telling Tata about how much fun we had last night."

"Aminal prints goes with dots sometimes, Tata." Ozzie said, proudly.

"Yes they do!" Lydia praised. "Smart boy!"

Stiles shook his head. "And just like that, brainwashed another one of my children."

"Once again, I think you meant to thank me." She handed him Ozzie's overnight bag and gave Ozzie and Stiles a kiss goodbye. 

It was a quick trip back to the house. Stiles parked out front instead of in the garage, not wanting Ozzie to have to smell whatever rodent was in there. He put him in his high chair and gave the little boy something to eat before turning on PBS and going to find Derek. 

His husband was still in the garage. "Hey. Still can't find out where the smells coming from?"

"No I found it." Derek grumbled.

"That gross huh?" Stiles asked. "What is it, a rat? A squirrel. Oh God, if you say a possum, I'm bailing. Their tails freak me the fuck out."

"It's a teenage boy." Derek said.

"...WHAT?!?" Stiles froze. "There's a dead kid smelling up our garage?!"

"No." Derek said. "But when I get my hands on Jake, there will be." He opened the door to the jeep and Stiles saw the failed attempt at cleaning up barf from the backseat. "There's definetly vodka in there. Tequila too."

"He didn't." Stiles closed his eyes. "Ugh I'm going to KILL him."

"Yeah, well I called dibs." 

"I'm going to kill him." Stiles repeated. "And then I'm going to kill Liam for telling him about lacing alcohol with wolfsbane that time. And then I'm going to kill-"

"Morning..." Jake said, knocking on the door nervously. "So I guess you saw that...um, I can explain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Jake's able to explain before Derek and Stiles kill anybody, but I make no promises.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Papa and Tata finding Jake's puke-y backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be too fluffy for some. I think I needed that after all the porn for the other fic.
> 
> Hope you like it anyways!

"You can explain?" Derek grumbled.

"Yeah." Jake looked at his parent's expressions and thought it was probably smart to add, "...sir. Yes, sir. See last night Ty-"

"No." Stiles cut him off.

"Tata, I-"

"No." He repeated. Stiles had so many upsetting thoughts swirling around his head, he couldn't even keep up. His teenage son was drinking. His teenage son was drinking and driving. His teenage son was drinking and driving with his two younger sisters in the car. All it would have taken was one second and the size of his family would been cut in half. 

 

Again. 

 

He felt his heart racing. "Upstairs."

"Sir?" Jake questioned.

"Upstairs. Go to your room." Stiles ordered.

"But Tata I swear I can-"

"NOW Jacob." He ground out. "Before I say something I'll regret."

Jake looked so lost that, even though he was just as upset as Stiles, Derek had to soften just a little. "Go on." He said. "Put Ozzie in his room and we'll be up in a minute." Jake left his fathers in the garage. 

Stiles heart was still going a mile a minute. "Stiles, look at me. Do you feel dizzy at all?"

Stiles glared at him. "Are you seriously doing a subdrop status report right now?" He hated how breathy his voice sounded. "I don't need one."

"And you're definitely not having a panic attack?"

"No!" Stiles spat out. "I'm not having a fucking panic attack. And Im not fucking dropping. I'm pissed the hell off is what I am. Are you not upset??? Because if you're going to do that calm and collective bullshit when our son could have...if that's where you're going with this, do NOT even talk to me."

"Of course I'm upset, Stiles." Derek said. "But-"

"No. No buts. How many times- HOW MANY TIMES, DEREK? How many times have we talked to that kid about drinking and driving? Just in the last year alone?"

"Dozens." Derek supplied.

"Try a couple thousand! And how many times have I come in here wrecked after spending the night in the hospital with the family of a drunk driver or one of their victims?"

"Stiles." Derek reached for his hand.

Stiles pulled away. "Three! I know exactly how many times because it's an image I can NEVER forget. Those wrecked parents the last time. That could have been us, Derek. Our babies!"

Derek closed his eyes and took a breath. "You can't think like that, Stiles." 

"I can't NOT think like that, Derek!" He turned away from his husband, facing the wall. "I honestly can't believe he'd do this. Our boy wouldn't do this. He knows better...I trusted him to know better, Derek." Stiles whispered. "And I trusted that we were good enough parents to teach him better."

Derek turned him around and looked him in his eyes. "We are. We did. I think we have to hear him out. You know Jake. Ever since he could walk, he's always been harder on himself than we could ever be. Hell, he grounded himself for failing auto-shop."

"What's your point?" Stiles asked.

"My point is, maybe your were right to begin with. Our boy wouldn't do this. He knows better." Derek said. "The kid always looks like he's about to drown on his own guilt whenever he's even slightly in trouble. Is that what he looked like when he came in here?"

Stiles thought about it. "No. Not really...Not until I yelled at him."

"So maybe we need to listen to this explanation of his."

 

Jake maybe spent a little more time than necessary setting his brother up one of his "Ready to Read!" videos, before heading to his room to await sentencing. He just felt like crap and Ozzie was looking up at him like he hung the moon. A stark contrast from the looks his dads were giving him.

How did last night even turn into this? Sure, it wasn't his fault. But he should have figured out some way to avoid it. Should have been more in top of things or-

"Are Papa and Tata fighting?" Nat was suddenly in his doorway.

"No, Natti." He sighed. "They're just...they found the vom in the back of my car. Or I guess, what I'm hoping is still my car."

She tilted her head back and continued putting her mascara on. "They're not taking your car away. You didn't even do anything."

"I got boozey vomit all over my brand new car." Jake paced around the room. 

"Your point?"

He gaped at her. "Seriously, Nat? That jeep was the closest thing Tata had to a child before we came along and I came home with barf in the back seat."

"Yeah and he and all of his friends got blood and guts all over it. What's a little puke next to that?" Nat reasoned. 

Jake squinted at her. "You've been spending too much time with Aunt Lydia."

"What's going on?" CC yawned. "Between the parentals down there and you two up here, a girl can hardly get any sleep. You know what exhaustion does to a persons spirit?"

"Can you save the earth mother, moon goddess stuff for a minute, CC?" Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm on death row and I'd rather not spend my last minutes hearing about your third eye."

CC turned to Nat. "What crawled up his ass?"

"Papa and Tata found the vom." Her sister explained.

"I told you we should have used the bleach." CC said. "So what's the big deal? Tell them what happened."

"I tried!" Jake said. "I barely said anything before I was sent to my room."

CC shrugged. "You know how Papa gets. His wolf gets all 'grr arg' every once in a while. He'll cool off and hear you out."

"Yeah." Nat agreed. "Or Tata will work on him."

"Tata's the one who sent me up here." Jake said quietly. "I was trying to explain and he just..." The boy remembered his father's face. "He looked like he was going to cry."

"Tata always cries." CC flopped on to his bed. "He cried when Ozzie went to daycare. He cries for like the last whole hour of Titanic."

"He cries at TRAILERS for Pixar movies." Nat supplied. "He cries pretty much the entire time we're all saying what were thankful for every thanksgiving."

"He's a cryer, Jakey." CC finished matter-of-factly. 

All 3 teens froze as they sensed their parents coming. "Go." Jake said. "I don't want you roped into this." Nat, protective as ever, looked like she wanted to protest, but Jake gave CC a look that had her pulling her twin out of the room.

Derek paused and sniffed as he and Stiles walked in. "Good Morning girls!" He said, their scent still lingering in the room.

"Morning Papa!" CC screamed yelled back from their room.

"Jake is innocent!" Nat defended.

"Firstly, I didn't tell her to say that." Jake winced. "And I also just want to say I'm SO sorry. I know I should have been more careful and you guys JUST gave me the jeep. And assuming you're not taking it away, which I would TOTALLY understand, I'll pay to have it clean. I have my tutor money and I can sell my new lacrosse stick and..."

"Slow down, Jake." Derek stopped him. He was bordering on Stiles level babbling and they didn't need him passing out.

"Firstly," Stiles said. "There's no stopping Nathalia when she gets in her lawyer mode so I figured you didn't tell her to say that." He still looked stiff, but Jake was glad his father looked less sickly than he had previously. "Secondly...I think you mentioned an explanation, Kiddo?"

Jake let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Not only were they going to hear him our, but the nickname (which at any other time would have ticked him off) was like a security blanket. "Yes. Yeah. So this kid Colt came out with us last night."

"The one who made fun of you for calling us?" Derek recalled.

"Yeah." Jake rolled his eyes. "Well that was just the tip of the doucheberg with that kid. He's a HUGE jerk."

"So why was he in in invited to celebrate your birthday?" Stiles asked.

"He came with Ty. Ever since they started dating, they've been like Siamese twins." 

"Oh Jakey, don't use that term." Stiles said. "It's conjoined twins."

"Stiles." Derek murmured. 

"What?" He asked.

"Let him tell the story." 

"I was!" Stiles said. "I'm just saying that's a derogatory term and I'm positive Jake wouldn't want to use it if he knew the history behind it. If you would have watched that documentary I told y-"

"Anyway." Derek interrupted, looking at Jake.

"Anyway," Jake continued. "They've been pretty much inseparable." He looked to Stiles who nodded, accepting his new choice of words. "Well, as usual, he was a pain all night. But Ty's been in love with him since before he even came out, so we tolerated it. " 

"Uh huh." Stiles nodded. He knew a little something about hanging out with annoying people just because they're dating your friends (*cough* Jackson Whittemore *cough*) 

"So then after dinner, we decided to go the 7-11 and get slurpees and he was being dumb and spilled his entire drink on the floor and then literally threw a 20 on the ground instead of apologizing. Then he called the cashier 'the help'. Ty got pissed and refused to talk to him and was mostly hanging with Rei after that. So then Colt gets all jealous and leaves and we all go to the park a few blocks away. And then, like an hour later, Colt shows up, WASTED and Ty's even more over it at this point. So Colt started flirting with Natti."

"Excuse me?" Derek said.

"Rei got all upset because...well, him and Nat are, well you know."

"No. I certainly don't know." Derek crossed his arms. "Explain it to me."

"Who's interrupting the story now?" Stiles couldn't help but smirk. "Keep going, Jake."

"O...k." Jake wasn't quite convinced ignoring his Alpha father was the best course of action, but "So Rei and Colt get into it and Ty starts crying and says he wants to go home. But Colt was his ride. I thought the best plan would be to stop Rei from turning and ripping Colt apart and instead make him take Ty home. But we couldn't let Colt drive like that either."

"So you gave him a ride." Derek figured. 

"And he blew chunks all over the back before we even left the parking lot." Jake said. "I know I probably could have avoided that somehow, but it all happened so fast and all I thought was that he could have killed himself or somebody else."

Stiles was beaming at this point. "You did the right thing, Jakey."

Jake looked up at him. "I...I did?"

"You most certainly did." Stiles gave the stunned boy a kiss on the cheek. 

"So...so you're not mad about the puke?" Jake hedged. 

"Absolutely not. I was never mad about the puke itself. Not really." Stiles said. "I'm so proud of the way you handled that situation, Kid. You have no idea."

"I completely agree." Derek clapped his son on the back. 

"Jakey," Stiles shook his head. "We...I should have heard you out before I jumped to conclusions."

Jake was so relieved. He couldn't believe how quickly his had turned around. "That's okay, Tata."

"No." Stiles said seriously. "It really isn't. Just because Papa and I are adults doesn't mean we don't have to admit when we make mistakes."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Speak for yourself, Babe. I'm pretty perfect."

Stiles scoffed. "Look at that, Jakey. Papa made a funny."

Derek quickly scented the top of Jake's head. "I'm sorry too, Pup. And I'm sorry your birthday night wasn't so great."

"Oh no Pop." Jake disagreed. "It was a great night before that. And we had fun at the park before Colt came back. And Tata, look at my new stick."

Stiles picked it up. "Holy Aluminum shaft, Batman! Nice! I should call Uncle Scott. He might want to test it out after work."

"Yeah, Pup. 'Uncle Scott' might want to test it out." Derek said sarcastically. "Tata's not excited at all or anything."

"Babe, first with the funny now with the sarcasm." Stiles smiled too sweetly. "But, haven't we discussed how I'm the funny one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I have some ideas of situations for the family to deal with. I want to get to know the girls a little more. I've started a cute little something with Ozzie. I also want to work on some interactions with other members of the pack.
> 
> Let me know if you have any ideas for this one or any sexy time requests since I'll probably do some more porn for this verse too.
> 
> Thanks, as always, for giving it a chance!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tata and Papa deal with their adorable little hell raiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't do two posts in one day? Shenanigans!
> 
> This is the story I'd mentioned starring the littlest Stilinski-Hale.

Two weeks in to the school year, Derek came home and was instantly tempted to sneak back out of the house. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mate was pacing back and forth opening and closing cabinets like a mad man. "Your. Child." Was all Stiles was able to grit out.

Oh brother. Derek was the monosyllabic one in this relationship. The less Stiles talked, the more upset he usually was. And from the looks (and sounds) of it, either Jake or the girls must have really done something. "What happened?"

"He was a piece of work today." Stiles shook his head.

So Jake was the lucky winner.  
"Where is he?" Derek asked.

"In time out." 

Wait...what? Derek raised his eyebrows. "You put our 16 year old in a time out?"

"What?" Stiles asked. "No. I put our 3 year old in a time out."

"Ozzie? Ozzie's the one that's got you riled up?" Derek smirked.

Stiles crossed his arms. "This isn't funny, Derek. He REFUSED to take his nap and called me a doodie-head." Derek tried to lock down an escaping chuckle. "Then, when I told him he couldn't have a cookie because of his behavior, he growled at me and threw his crayons all over the floor and said...he said he hated me, Derek."

"Oh, Babe." Derek softened hearing then sadness in his voice and hugged his husband. "You know he didn't mean it."

"Still hurts." Stiles said. "This isn't like him. He's never even needed a timeout before, Derek. I literally had to explain what it even meant. He looked at me like I was speaking another language when I told him he was in one."

"It's the kids in his class." Derek shrugged. "He's picking up bad habits and testing limits he's never even thought to try before. But that doesn't excuse it. He's got to learn that just because somebody else acts a certain way, doesn't mean it's okay or he's allowed to. "

"So I'm not a jerk for punishing him?" Stiles looked up.

"Of course not. You aren't a doodie-head either." Derek smiled. "Why don't you go take a shower. I'll go talk to our little hell raiser. He's in the corner?"

"God no!" Stiles gasped. "I flipped his old play mat over. He's sitting on that. Putting him in the corner. Really, Derek?"

"I put you in the corner sometimes when you're a naughty boy." He flirtatiously pinched his husbands butt.

"Stop it." Stiles said, halfheartedly. "I read that sticking kids in the corner for time out does all kinds of psychological damage. I put him in time out but I'm not a monster."

Derek chuckled. "Okay, well I'll go talk to him and start on dinner."

Stiles sighed. "You sure?"

Derek kissed him. "Yep. Go take a breather, Babe."

He went into the living room and found Ozzie sitting on the mat with his arms wrapped around his knees. He sniffed and turned to look at Derek before burying his face back in his lap. "Ozzie."

"Can't talk to you, Papa." Came the muffled response. "Can't talk to nobody. Tata said."

Derek knelt down next to him "Tata knows you're talking to me."

"He does?" Ozzie peeked up. "So he's not mad at me no more?"

"He's not mad at you Oz, but he's not too happy with your behavior today, Pup." Ozzie made a little whining noise and Derek tipped the cub's head up. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Its called timeout, Papa." He explained. "And it's real bad. No talking or playing or nothing. For so, so long. Feels like forever!"

"I see." Derek nodded. 

"I don't like it."

"Well I'm guessing something must have happened for you to end up here, Pup." Derek prompted.

"Uh-huh." Ozzie looked down. "I'm bad."

"No, you're not." Derek shook his head. 

"I am, Papa." Ozzie looked up at him. "I name called and I made a mess and I said a bad, bad thing. Worse than a naughty word. I didn't mean to. Everybody says it at school when they get mad, but I didn't mean it at Tata."

"I see." Derek said, seriously. 

"Yeah. So now I'm bad." He said, gravely.

"Well that does sound like some pretty naughty behavior. We don't hurt, Oscar. That includes feelings. It doesn't matter what other people say or do, you're a smart little boy and you know what's allowed and what's not."

"Yes, sir." Ozzie said, tears welling up.

"But all of that behavior today? That doesn't make you a bad boy." Derek assured.

"It don't?"

"No, Oz." Derek picked him up and the little boy curled into him. "It was a mistake. And that's why you were in time out. So you had time to calm down and think about why that isn't something you should do. Naughty behavior doesn't make you bad, but it has consequences, Pup. That's also why I know a little boy that's going to have an early bedtime tonight."

"Awww, but Papa!" Ozzie complained.

"We can make that tomorrow night too, Pup. Or maybe a whole week, if you want?" 

Ozzie shook his head. "No, no Papa. Just tonight. Just tonight please."

"Okay then." Derek agreed. "Now I'm going to start on dinner. There seem to be some crayons on the floor in the kitchen. After those are cleaned up, would you like to be my helper." Ozzie shook his head. "No?" That was a surprise. His youngest loved helping in the kitchen.

"I gots to make Tata something first." Ozzie explained.

Derek smiled. "Alright, Pup."

 

Stiles was grateful Derek suggested the shower. He already felt less upset than he had when he'd left the kitchen. He changed into some more comfortable clothes and was a good 5 minutes into checking his email, when he heard a ghost of a knock on the bedroom door. He almost thought it was the wind, but something made him check. "Yes?"

A little curly head popped in. "...Tata?" 

"Hey, Oz." Stiles said.

"I can come in?" Ozzie asked, timidly.

"Of course, Buddy." Stiles patted the bed. His son walked over with his hands behind his back. "What you got there?" 

Shyly, Ozzie produced a folded piece of construction paper. On the front were two figures with the word "SORRY" written over them. "That's me. And that's you." Ozzie explained. "We're hugging a'cause we love each other."

"That's very nice." Stiles opened the card. "I love you" was scribbled about 20 times on both sides. "I love you too, Ozzie. Thank you for my beautiful card."

"I'm real sorry, Tata. I didn't mean it. Papa says I'm not a bad boy. Just was being a bad behavior-er." 

"Papa's very smart." Stiles said.

"So YOU don't think I'm a bad boy?" 

"No, Buddy." Stiles tucked him into his side. "No, you're always my good boy. Everybody makes mistakes."

"But they have cont- const-constaquences." Ozzie tried.

"Consequences." Stiles corrected. "That's right they do. My good, smart boy." Ozzie beamed under the praise. 

"I gots to go to early bedtimes too. Papa says." He admitted. "...Tata?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still read me a story even if I gots to go to early bedtimes?" Ozzie asked, worried.

"Of course." Stiles assured him. "Now let's go see what Papa's cooking, hmmm?"

"I can help!" Ozzie said. "I'm a good helper. Papa says I'm good at dessert a'cause they're my favorite."

Stiles hoisted up and blew a raspberry on his cheek. "I think it's because you're just so sweet!"

Ozzie laughed all the way to the kitchen, where he continued laughing the whole time he and his dads made dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Once again, any suggestions or requests, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Fight For This Love (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always sunshine and roses with Tata and Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

"...and then we saw hippos. And then an el'phant. And then we got to pick snack. Jamie picked graham crackers. I picked aminal crackers. Because zoo. Duh." Stiles laughed at Ozzie's expression. "And then we ate snack. And then we saw monkeys. And then we drawed the monkeys. And then guess what we saw next, Tata. Guess!"

Stiles shrugged at the computer screen where Ozzie was currently explaining his first trip with his class. "I don't know, Bud. What'd you see next?"

"Wolfies!" Ozzie clapped. "And- And there was a little wolfie like me! 'Cept Papa says they're not really like us. Not weres."

"I'll bet they were still pretty cool."

"SO cool, Tata." Ozzie confirmed. "Hey Tata? When you come home? Soon, Tata?"

"I'm still gonna be here for a bit, Oz."

His son's face fell a little. "Oh. Okay." Stiles hated weeks like this. Half of the deputies were out sick, meaning the remaining officers worked doubles. He usually got to have at the least breakfast or dinner with his kids everyday. But with the schedule, he hadn't had more than a "hi" or "bye" all week. 

And then he had to miss out on chaperoning Ozzie's trip. He'd been looking forward to it for a month.  
Derek filled in, but it wasn't either parents ideal situation. Sure, Derek would gladly do anything for any of his children. He loved all of the pups in the pack. But the brats from Ozzie's class weren't pack. And neither were their annoying, know it all, condescending, uberdouche parents. 

This situation was hardly unique. Unless they were pack, Derek hated spending time with the friends and family's of all of his kids. There was a general understanding that Stiles, who could find common ground enough to start conversations with a cactus, was the social situations parent. He was so good at it he'd been voted head of the PTA 4 different time. And he enjoyed it. Parent teacher nights, play dates and school trips were his bag. So having Derek sub in on Ozzie's first school trip was a real bummer for Stiles too.

"You okay, Tata? Your face is all scrunchy." He leaned into the computer and whispered "You gotta go potty?"

"No, no." Stiles laughed. "I'm good."

"I'm gonna have to teach Luna how to use the potty."

Now Stiles really scrunched his face. "Who's Luna, Buddy?"

Ozzie Smiled. "Oh Tata, I forgot to tell you. I'm finally getting a pet! Isn't that cool?"

Stiles tried to maintain his smile. "You're getting a what now?"

"A pet!" 

"Like an imaginary one, Honey?" Stiles tried. "Or maybe a stuffed animal?"

"Nope." Ozzie shook his head. "A real one. Papa said."

"Did he now?" Stiles and Derek had been at two different ends of the pet discussion for years now. Derek had pets in his house all throughout his childhood. Talia thought it would be a good promoter of responsibility. Now, as a parent himself, Derek agreed. 

Stiles saw them as a good promoter of havoc. He loved animals. He really did. But they had FOUR kids. Did they really need to add a dog to the mix? 

And more that that, they were a promoter of tears. Pets simply didn't live as long as their owners. And he couldn't handle the heartbreak that would come from his pups losing their pups. He and Derek hadn't agreed to this together at all and he was going to KILL his husband.

"You sure you don't need to go potty, Tata?" Ozzie asked, concerned. "You really look like it."

"Maybe you're right." Stiles said. "I should go, Buddy. But do me a favor and tell Papa I need to talk to him first?

"Okay, Tata! I love you! Byeeee!" He heard Ozzie yell as his disappeared away from the screen. 

Stiles waited until he heard footsteps approaching and Derek plopped down in the chair if front of the computer with a grin. "That kid's so funny. He cracks me up."

"Yeah, he said some funny stuff to me too." Stiles said with a tight smile.

"How's your day going, Gorgeous?" Derek asked.

"Don't you Gorgeous me, Derek Hale." 

Derek's smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

"So we're getting a pet now?" 

"Oh." He grimaced. "Ozzie mentioned that? I'm sorry, Babe, I should have told you about that."

"Told me?! Told me, he says! Told me. Not talked to me. You know like were supposed to do when it comes to making decisions." 

Derek took a breath. "Stiles. You need to calm down. He's old enough to handle..."

"You can't make decisions about our family on your own, Derek. He's practically a baby. You know we're going to be the ones taking care of this thing."

"We?" Derek scoffed.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"Derek." 

"It didn't mean anything." Derek said. "Jesus, Stiles. I'm not trying to get into a fight. I just want to talk to you. Why are you being so difficult? You think I want to argue over some stupid pet when I have barely seen you for the past week."

"It's not going to feel so stupid when the house looks ransacked." Stiles said. "And You know I'd rather be home with you guys, but I have to work!"

"You don't HAVE to do anything." Derek said. "We have our savings. We'd be fine."

"We have YOUR savings. You know I'm uncomfortable-

"PAPA! I dropped my grape juice!!!" Ozzie yelled.

Derek groaned to himself. "I have to-"

"Yeah." Stiles interrupted.

"Should I bother waiting up for you tonight?" He didn't look like he cared either way.

Stiles knew he'd probably get home just after the kids went to sleep. He and Derek could have had an hour to themselves. "If you want to. I can't make any promises." 

"Fine." Derek sighed. "I guess I'll see you in the morni-"

"PAPAAAAAA! NOWWW!"

"Oscar Zachary Stilinski-Hale! Stop yelling this insta-" and with that, the screen went blank.

"Love you too, Babe." Stiles glared at the now empty screen. He got up from his desk and stormed into the office's break room. He poured himself a glass of coffee and made sure to include a decent amount of the hazelnut sweetener. He never used it because Derek hated the taste of it when they kissed but THAT wasn't happening any time soon.

He was just about to sit down with his second cup, when he heard somebody enter his office. "Hey, Uncle Stiles."

"Hi Rei." He waved. "Your mom's still out on patrol. She should be back in an hour or so."

"That's okay." The teen said. "Dad's gonna be out all night on an emergency. Grace Eggsfield called all upset. Her dog got hit by a car."

"See! This is EXACTLY what I was talking about!" Stiles yelled.

"...Huh...?" Rei was totally confused.

"Oh um, sorry." Stiles apologized. "Not you, Bud. I just remembered something and...So you want a magazine or something while you wait?"

"I brought homework."

"Yeah, I remember those days." Stiles understood. "You know a bunch of the other deputies are out sick, so you can use any free desk until Kira gets backs. Well any desk but Murphy's. He's a neat freak who'd probably arrest you for moving his pens out of place. Anybody else, your good."

"Thanks." Rei readjusted his backpack and sat at Grayer's desk. 

The two worked in companionable silence for a few minutes before suddenly Stiles looked up and Rei was standing right in front of him. "Whoa! Buddy, make a noise, okay? What's up?"

"Can I maybe ask you a question?" He said, nervously.

"Sure, Dude. You know that." Stiles had known the kid his whole life. He didn't understand why he was acting so shy. Rei was generally like a mini Scott when it came to people. "What is it? Calc? Bio? I'm still pretty good with History."

"It's not homework." Rei admitted. "I- well I don't want to be rude or disrespectful, but if I ask my mom she'll probably break out the camera and her scrapbook. And if I ask my dad he'll give me another talk about two animals that have to work together or find shelter or some other analogy. Aunt Lydia'll make me by a whole new outfit and, no offense, but Uncle Liam's basically an idiot when it comes to this stuff."

Stiles was almost impressed with his babbling skills but "What stuff are you talking about exactly, Rei?"

The boy looked down. "How...um how would you, you know if you were me, go about asking for um...permission to take a girl on a date?"

And now Stiles could see where the awkwardness was coming from. Because, no matter how oblivious they were being with each other, it was very obvious to everybody else in the pack that his daughter Nat and Rei liked each other. Like LIKE liked. "Well what did you have in mind on this date?"

"We both want to see this one movie that's coming out? And I think it's gross, but she like French food. So maybe we'd eat that first?"

Stiles wanted to put him out of his misery and tell him he knew who the "she" was in this scenario, but he decided to cut the kid a break. "That all sounds pretty ok to me. I'm guessing her parents wouldn't have a problem with it."

Rei shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well one of her parents is totally fine, but the other one can be kind of scary."

"Hey! I'm sure both parents could be scary if they wanted to." Stiles hated how, just because he was a human married to an alpha, people assumed he was weak. What really bugged him was when they called him "the woman" in their relationship. First off, that was offensive to women. As if they weren't powerful. And secondly, there were no women in their relationship. He was just a much a guy even though his husband could wolf out and he couldn't. And he could be just as scary. He had a fucking gun! Did Derek have a gun??? 

"Uncle Stiles?" Rei was looking at him like he had 3 heads.

"Sorry. How long was I out?" He asked. 

"Not long." Rei shrugged. "You just got all red and scrunchy like you had to poop or something."

Stiles laughed, remembering Ozzie's words earlier. Which lead him to remember the thing about the pet. Which lead to him thinking about how Derek completely disregarded his opinion. And then before he could stop himself- "You have my permission to ask Nat out."

Rei nearly choked. "I- I do? I mean, I never said it was Natti...but I can?? Oh my gosh, Uncle Stiles seriously??"

The kid looked so happy and relieved that Stiles had to smile back, but he instantly knew he'd messed up. Did he think Rei and Nat would be adorable together? Yeah. Was he exactly the kind of person he wanted his kids to end up with? Of course. Scott and Kira had done a great job. But it wasn't his decision alone to make. "But Rei? You also need Uncle Derek's permission too." 

"Oh." The boy practically deflated. "Of course. I-I mean like I said, I didn't want to be um, you know, rude."

"You don't have to be nervous, Buddy." Stiles tried. "He loves you."

"Yeah but...Its just that there's a difference between Uncle Derek and Alpha Hale. And Alpha Hale's pretty intimidating."

He wasn't wrong. Derek had certainly changed. He wasn't Captian Moody-Broody anymore. Fatherhood and family had softened him. But it also made him even more protective of his pack. Their children, along with all of the pack kids (or as Stiles lovingly referred to them, "The Pack Brats") were had responsibilities and standards other kids their age didn't even consider. Still, he wasn't unreasonable. Honestly, Stiles was more worried about what Derek would say to him than to Rei. "I'm sure it will be ok, Bud."

"Thanks, Uncle Stiles." Rei looked skeptical, but returned to his homework. It wasn't long before Kira returned and not much longer for their relief to finally to take over the next shift. 

Stiles sighed when he got home. It wasn't too late, but he could see the lights in his bedroom were off. He was both relieved and upset that Derek didn't wait up. He knew they needed to talk about their fight, but he wasn't excited for the next one to begin. Derek wasn't exactly going to be psyched about the whole Rei thing. Yes, he'd told Rei he needed Derek's permission too. But they were supposed to be a united front on stuff like this.

Stiles grabbed a pillow and blanket out of the linen closet and set himself up on the couch. He tossed and turned, put on his headphones and played soothing music, but couldn't get comfortable. He'd taken plenty of naps on that couch. It wasn't the problem. Stiles was just plain unsettled. 

He almost screamed when he felt something wrap around his waist. "It's okay." Derek hushed. "It's just me."

"Hey." Stiles instantly relaxed. "I thought you were asleep."

"You know I can't ever sleep when we're fighting." Derek nuzzled into his neck.

"Me neither." Stiles agreed. 

"Babe, I'm sorry about earlier." He kissed his shoulder.

"Me too." He turned to face his husband.

"I just-"

"We have a lot to talk about." Stiles cut him off. "But it's late and I'm so tired and I feel like I haven't been in your arms in forever. Can we talk about it all in the morning and for now just be us?"

Derek smiled. "Yeah, Babe. That sounds good. You want to go upstairs."

"No. This is perfect." Stiles snuggled further in his arms and decided to enjoy the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have settled for the night, but it's pretty obviously going to get worse before it can get better. 
> 
> Don't hate me?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Suggestions welcome!


	6. Fight For This Love (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wrestled with this chapter. There's a lot going on and I didn't want to just throw it out there. Hopefully it turned out okay? There's fluff and angst and guilt and dirty talk. You know, the usual. Hope you like it!

"Oh come on guys!" Jake groaned. "Get a room. Preferably the one you already have upstairs."

"Jakey?" Stiles yawned, stirring from his sleep.

"Morning, Pup." Derek readjusted the blanket so they looked less shirtless. "How was the team sleepover?"

"Annoying." He said. "Jared almost puked in the van on the way to the campsite. We weren't as lucky on the way back."

Stiles cringed. "Looks like Jared Jr. inherited that fun little party trick from his father."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go change." Jake said heading up to his room. "The smell is like embedded in my clothes or something."

"We'd better get started on breakfast." Stiles sat up.

Derek pulled him back down. "You're staying for breakfast?" He asked with a cautious smile. 

"Well Murphy's on the mend, so he's working the desk today. Gibbons is back today too. Since me, Paul and Kira have been pulling the most OT, we get the first day off." 

Derek squeezed him tightly. "Thank God. I've missed you."

Stiles kissed his shoulder. "I've missed you too." He went in for another kiss, but was interrupted by Ozzie wailing. 

"I got him!" Jake yelled down and the cries soon tapered off.

"Poor baby still isn't used to his own room." Stiles said.

"It's not that. He's been having nightmares." Derek explained.

"Nightmares? About what?"

Derek faltered for a second. "It's nothing, Babe." 

Stiles could tell he was hiding something. "Nightmares about what, Derek?"

His husband sighed. "Okay so it's no big deal, but remember in his first week of school when the class did all of those fire drills and all the emergency prep?" Stiles nodded. "So I guess they told the kids if they ever see anything dangerous, a gun or something, to get an adult so the cops could handle it."

"Good." Stiles agreed. "That's good."

"Yeah, I know it is." Derek said. "But all Oz heard was, if there's something dangerous, cops will be the ones to deal with it."

Stiles closed his eyes. "Cops like me."

"Look, I think it'll blow over once all the other deputies are back and you have some more free time. He'll see you more often, know you're safe and all. Your Dad said you went through something similar when he started pulling doubles."

"My Dad?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah. I asked him about it. Don't get mad, okay?"

Stiles shook his head. "You wanted to talk to somebody who'd been through this kind of thing before. It's smart. I'm not mad at you."

"Don't be mad at yourself either." Derek rubbed his back. "He's a kid. Kids have nightmares all the time. If it wasn't this, it'd be something else."

"But it IS this." Stiles said.

"Babe..."

"I know, I know." He said. "I shouldn't obsess about it. I won't." Derek gave him a skeptical look. "I won't!" Same look. "I'll try very hard not to and if I do I'll only obsess a little in my head? Final offer, Hale."

Derek smirked. "I guess I'll take it. Except for the part about keeping it to yourself. You know you can talk to me, yeah? Okay, come on let's get Ozzie dressed."

"Already? It's Saturday. That's a PJ day."

"Yeah, but not when I'm taking us all to the diner for breakfast." Derek said deceptively casually. 

"No joke?" Stiles asked. Derek never wanted to go to the diner. More accurately, Derek never wanted to go to the diner with Stiles. It was a fun way to get his kids fed and there was even a park close by for Oz. But Stiles...There were just too many options and he'd spend a good 20 minutes deliberating over pancakes or waffles or OOOOH French toast, only to end up getting the same thing he always got. 

Derek shrugged. "We're all home for the first time in forever. Why not?" 

"You don't need to sell me on it. I'm more than down. GUYS! Get ready! Papa's taking us to the diner for breakfast!" There were general noises of approval from the kids and Stiles rewarded Derek with a kiss.

"Why do you taste like that hazelnut coffee gunk?" 

"Oh." Stiles pulled back. "I may have been a little bitter about the pet thing?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "How many cups?"

"Two." He thought about it. "But I probably used enough of it for like four?"

"I guess I deserved that. I guess we still need to talk about it." Derek said unenthusiastically.

Stiles bit his lip. "Yeah, and also I need to talk to you about-"

"TATA! TATA!" Ozzie came barreling at him. "TAAATAAA! TA..." He caught a look from Derek, who had recently been cracking down on the whole "inside voices thing". "...ta." He finished with a whisper. "I get a time out?"

"No Oz." Derek said. "Just try to remember, okay?"

He pealed himself off Stiles' leg and gave Derek's a hug. "Thank you Papa. Time outs is booooring."

"Hey Tata." CC gave Stiles a hug. "Long time no see."

"Trust me, I saw more of him and Pop than I wanted to this morning." Jake entered with Nat. "So gross."

"Oh TMI." Nat gagged.

"You didn't see anything gross." Stiles scoffed. "Besides, you know what I thought was pretty gross? Changing your dirty diapers and cleaning your stinky tushies. And did I ever make you feel bad about it?"

"Oh come on Tata, that's your get out of jail free card for everything." CC complained. 

"What?!" Stiles gave an exaggerated gasp. "I would NEVER!"

"Yeah?" Nat questioned. "It's like 'I get the last slice of pizza, because I couldn't eat anything for a month when I first started changing your dirty diapers!'."

Jake laughed. "Or 'I dont have to wash the dishes because I used to wash your tushies'."

"I shouldn't have to change the ink in the printer..." CC added.

"...BECAUSE I HAD TO CHANGE YOUR DIRTY DIAPERS!" All three said in unison.

"Okay, okay." Derek chuckled. "That's enough guys."

"Thank you, Derek." Stiles said. "At least somebody around here loves me."

Derek shrugged. "Well there's that. But it's also your turn to clean our bathroom and I don't want you to consider using the tushie defense like last time." The teens practically fell on the floor laughing.

 

 

The table was completely still. Even Ozzie understood the gravity of the situation. Everybody held their breath as Stiles looked up. "Can we just have like one more minute to decide?"

The children all groaned and Derek decided to put an end to this. "Stiles, no. I'm letting the kids order and if you're not ready by the time they're done, I'm getting us the usual."

"Derekkkkkk." Stiles whined, but his children just ordered over him. Traitors. When they finished, Derek looked at his husband expectantly. "Ugh fine, go ahead."

Derek smirked. "We'll have one cheddar and broccoli omelet and banana pancakes. Two plates, please."

As they waited, Stiles got caught up on the kids. Jake was worried about the lacrosse team. They'd lost 6 players who'd graduated, one of which was their goalie not to mention Rei, who'd opted not to play that year. "We just need time to find our rhythm again. Get comfortable with the new guys. Figure out what doesn't work without the old guys. Stuff like that. But everybody's already gunning for us since we're regional champs."

"Was that the point of the camping trip?" Stiles asked. "Getting comfortable?"

"Yeah." Jake said. "I think it definitely helped. Once you spend an hour in a puke van together, I'm pretty sure you're like bonded for life."

CC told him about a program she was applying for. "It's awesome. You travel together during the last week of winter break and do relief work all over the country. I would DIE to go."

"Well we're talking about my child leaving me for a week, so let's avoid the word die, k Honey?" Stiles said. "Other than that, it really does sound amazing. Anything I can do to help?"

"I have to do a research project on one of the work sites. It's do in a month?" Stiles was obviously all about that. 

Nathalia was planning on running for student government again, which surprised no one. "I liked being a class rep and all, but I think I could really do more as Vice President."

"I'm sure you'd be great at it, especially with all the stuff you learned from Lydia this summer." Stiles said as the food came. 

"She's already offered to help me strategize." Nat nodded.

"Strategize?" Derek asked. "Like where to put posters and stuff?"

"And who my target demo is. And how to win over the undecideds." Nat explained. "Aunt Lydia said when she ran, she had to be cutthroat."

"She didn't have to be, but she certainly was." Stiles agreed. "I remember that debate Lydia forced them to have instead of just regular speeches. She made Tori Little cry and Hunter Paige just flat out conceded."

"Wow." Nat said in awe. "She's amazing."

Much to Ozzie's dismay, Derek started cutting up his meal. "Papa! If you cut the alph'bet pancakes, they're not alph'bet no more."

"Valid point, Papa." CC said. 

"Thank you so much for your help, Claudette." Derek said sarcastically. "Stiles?"

"Oz," His husband tried. "Papa's just cutting them so they'll be easier to chew. They'll go back to being letters in your tummy. They might even spell your name in there!"

"Cool!" Ozzie said. 

Jake checked his phone. "Pup, it can wait." Derek said. "We're eating."

"I know, Pop. Sorry. It's Rei. He's called me 3 times."

Stiles froze as Derek's phone began to vibrate too. He made his concerned Alpha face. "Now he's calling me. I'm gonna take this. He might be in trouble or something." Derek stood up to talk away from little were ears.

"I'm sure he's fine." CC said to the table, but it was clearly directed at her twin.

Stiles tried to keep the kids calm and happy while Derek was away, but the look on his husbands face when he returned told him the jig was up. "Can I talk to you for a second, Stiles?"

"Is Rei okay??" Nat asked, worried.

"He's fine, Natti." Derek assured her.

"Then why do you want Tata?"

"Grown up stuff. Watch, Oz for a second guys." Derek said before giving Stiles a look. 

They made it all the way out to the parking lot before Stiles broke. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? But he's a good kid and he's just trying to figure out how should act here. And did you see Nat in there? She likes him too Derek. It's just like dinner and a movie. What's the big deal?"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "Kira caught the cold from the sheriffs office. She was up all night and I guess now Scott seems to be coming down with it too. He wants Rei to spend the night with us."

"...Oh." Stiles said slowly. "Okay."

"You want to explain all of that?"

"Not particularly." He winced, but Derek wasn't having it. "Rei is gonna ask you for permission to take Nat out."

Derek stilled. "Why would he do that?"

"Because I maybe might have told him to a little bit?"

"And why would you do that?" He said quietly.

"The kids just trying to be respectful." Stiles tried to explain.

"If he were trying to be respectful, he wouldn't have talked to you about it."

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked. "Why shouldn't he talk to me. I'm her father."

"I meant he wouldn't have you ALONE." Derek backtracked. "If he's talking about Nat, both of her parents should be involved."

"To be fair, he didn't talk to me about NAT specifically. He asked for advice in general. I just knew that's who he meant and all of a sudden I'd given him my permission."

"You gave him your permission?" Derek growled. "Why would you do that?"

"Like I said, it slipped out." 

"We're supposed to talk about this kind of thing." Derek shook his head.

Stiles couldn't help himself. "Like you talked to me about Ozzie's pet?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Is THAT what this is about?" 

Stiles wanted to say it wasn't. He really did think Rei was a good kid. He really did trust him and Nat to go on a date. But he'd told Rei that before talking to Derek partially because he was upset about the pet fight. 

Derek took his silence as answer enough and headed back into the diner. "Derek wait." Stiles followed him to the booth where the older kids were helping Ozzie color on his placemat.

"What's wrong with Rei?" Nat looked so upset.

"He's fine, Sweetheart." Stiles soothed. "His parents caught the bug. He's sleeping over at our place tonight."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." Derek said with a clenched jaw. "Jake, take your sisters and your brother to the park across the road." 

"Pop, what's going on?"

"Was what I just said confusing, Jacob?" Derek asked, biting back his anger.

"...No."

"Then assume that's all you need to know."

Ozzie looked up from his coloring, feeling the tension in the room. "Jakey in trouble?" He brought his hand to his mouth and started chewing his fingers . He always did it when he was heading towards a panic attack and had been known to go as far as accidentally drawing blood. It had been almost six months since it'd gone that far, but the poor cub had been on the edge lately.

Stiles noticed and gently tapped his hand. "No, no. There's no need for that, Love. Nobody's in trouble." He spoke softly, but fixed Derek with a glare. 

"Nobody's in trouble, Oz. Papa should have used nicer words." The alpha closed his eyes and counted to 3. "I'm sorry, Jake. Just... Take the girls and Ozzie. Please."

Jake looked to Stiles who gave him a reassuring nod. "Come on guys. Let's go see if the swings are free."

"Tata and Papa come?" Ozzie asked. 

"No Ozzie. Just us." CC explained, shooting her parents a worried glance. 

Once the kids were gone, Stiles and Derek sat across from each other in silence for a few minutes. Upsetting Ozzie like that made Derek's anger fizzle into worry. And sitting quietly with Stiles didn't help that at all. A quiet Stiles wasn't something he was used to. But he just didn't know what to say.

Stiles wrung his hands on the other side of the table. Derek had looked SO angry. And he deserved to be. Stiles had been a vindictive dick. But he didn't mean to! In fact, it was so unintentional, it took Derek accusing him of it for Stiles to fully realize thats what he'd done. He wanted to explain, but he just didn't know where to start.

Finally, the waitress came over to see if they wanted the check. Stiles was about to say yes, but Derek spoke first. "He'll have an orange juice in a to go cup, please."

She scampered off and Stiles said, "You didn't have to do that."

"You get a to go cup every time we come here." 

Derek wasn't wrong. The Sun Dance Diner's logo was a cheery sun dancing with a gloomy moon with a little "SD" between them. Stiles loved them ("It's basically free monogrammed tableware, Derek.") and had gone as far as giving them out as favors at their wedding.

The fact that his husband still cared about something so stupid even when he had every reason to be mad at him made Stiles kind of want to cry. "I didn't talk to Rei I be back at you. I swear, I was upset about the pet thing but-"

"I'm sorry." Derek blurted. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just- Ozzie's been so jittery lately. More than ever before. And this other parent was talking about how pets helped. And then Oz got all excited and then this evil little- sorry I shouldn't call a preschooler evil- this REALLY mean little girl started teasing him because I guess she has ALL of the pets ever. And I got mad and it was just..."

"Word vomit?" Stiles offered.

"Yes!" Derek agreed. 

"Same here." Stiles said. "I was thinking about the fight and I was all strung out from work and I'd missed Ozzie's trip. And honestly, maybe I was so mad about the pet thing because I feel so shitty about being so checked out this past week."

"Stiles, you had to work."

"No." He stopped him. "You said it yourself, I don't. I have felt so fucking guilty all week and I've missed you and my babies and you were right. I could quit and we could live off your money if it weren't for what? My stupid pride?"

"It's not your pride." Derek corrected. "You care about people. You've always cared about people, Stiles. And I'm sorry if I made you feel shitty about that."

"Can you stop apologizing? I'm the one who opened my mouth and made this whole mess with Rei. But Derek, I swear, as soon as I realized I told him he had to talk to you too."

"He should have known better in the first place." Derek crossed his arms.

"He's a 15 year old kid."

"Well that's part of the reason this isn't okay." He said. "He's older than her."

"Pot kettle, Derek." Stiles defended.

"It was different with us." Derek argued. 

"Yeah it was." Stiles agreed. "We're WAY more than a year apart."

"It's not just the age thing. There's protocol involved here. We're one pack, but he's still the son of another alpha. It complicates things."

"He wants to take her out, not marry her." Stiles sighed. "Come on, you know Rei. He's a great kid. And we know he was raised with the same values we have. Not just as far as being a good person, which he is, but pack values. That's what he was trying to do. Follow the 'protocols' or whatever. It's not his fault we never sat all the pack brats down and taught them how to court each other like it was fucking medieval times and shit." Derek couldn't hold back a little smile and Stiles took it as his cue to slide his way over to the other side of the booth. He grabbed Derek's arm and put it over his shoulder. "You still mad at me?"

"No." Derek pulled him closer. "You still mad at me?"

"No." Stiles shook his head. "I'm not sold on the pet thing though."

"I'm not sold on the Rei thing." Derek said. 

"So we've basically accomplished nothing?"

He shrugged. "At least accomplished nothing together, right?"

"You're such a sap." Stiles loved it, but it still surprised him every once in a while that the once king of grump was such a huge fluff ball. "Okay look, I guess maybe a little pet wouldn't be so bad. Something that'll live a long time. Like a turtle?"

"I don't think Ozzie's picky. Just as long as it's a pet." Derek agreed. "And I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear Rei out. Maybe tonight after dinner the 3 of us can sit down and talk."

"Four." Stiles said. "Natti should probably be there, right?"

"No. She's involved once permission is granted."

Stiles side eyed him. "And then should we prepare the goats and chickens for her dowry?" 

Derek sighed. "Stiles, this is just-"

"Protocol, I know." He said, exasperated. "Doesn't make it any less sexist."

"Actually, this would go exactly the same way if Natti was asking Rei out." 

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Yep. She'd have to go to his alpha and mate to ask for permission." Derek explained. "Does that make it better?"

"It still seems like a lot of work just to go see a movie, but...yeah. That makes it a it better."

 

That night after dinner, Stiles, Derek and an extremely nervous Rei met in Derek's office. 

Derek cracked his knuckles. "So what exactly makes you want to go to the movies with my daughter?"

Stiles changed his mind. He was suddenly very happy they'd done this without Nat. If his opener was any indicator of the rest of this conversation, Derek would have embarrassed her to death if she were actually there.

"She knows me really well." Rei offered. 

"She's aware you exist. That's all it takes?" 

"Derek." Stiles said. "I'm sure that's not what Rei means."

"No." Rei was thankful for the help. "I just- we've known each other since we were kids."

"You've known Jake since you were kids too. Go to the movies with him." Derek grumbled. 

"Well, I've been to the movies with Jake. He narrates the whole time and doesn't understand the popcorn to butter ratio." Rei joked. Stiles gave him a smirk, but Derek was a stone wall. "I guess Nat just...She knows what it's like." Rei tried again.

This one had Derek stumped. "Knows what what's like?"

Rei really thought for a second before settling on, "Everything. She just somehow understands EVERYTHING. Good things. Not so good things. She's the only one who never gave me even a little guff for quitting lacrosse. She gets what it's like to be a were. What it means to be apart of a pack. Having both an Alpha and a cop for parents. How gross yellow starbursts are. Just...everything."

Derek looked at his mate, who looked about two seconds from offering Rei their daughters hand in marriage. Crap. "Fine." 

"Sir?" Rei questioned, unsure of what that meant for him.

"Fine." Derek repeated. "As long as my mate approves and my daughter accepts, you may take Nathalia to the movies."

"Oh whatever, you know I approve." Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"But I want her home by 11 that night." Derek stipulated.

Rei tried to hide the giddy smile tugging at his lips. "Yes, Alpha Hale." 

"And you're both eating dinner here before." Derek ordered. 

"Yes, Sir." Rei nodded.

"Oh! Scott and Kira should come too! So we can take pictures and stuff!" Stiles was getting excited. "Oh my God, Scott still has the Polaroid, right Rei?"

"I guess, but Uncle Sti-"

"He should bring it, those are always more fun for things like this!" He practically squealed. "Like we can put little captions and stuff on it."

Derek chuckled and took pity on the kid. "Unless you have anything else to talk about, you're excused, Rei."

"Thanks, Uncle Derek." The poor boy was out of there like a shot.

"Who would have thought you'd be the one to scare him away." Derek smiled.

"I've said it for years." Stiles shrugged. "I'm the scary dad you're the cuddly dad...who just happens to have claws."

"Well it was hard to be scary when he was giving me those puppy eyes." Rei had definitely inherited those from Scott. "Ugh do you think I was too easy on him? I don't want him to think we're pushovers. But Rei wouldn't take advantage? Right? Right."

Stiles sat on Derek's lap. "How you doin', Big Guy? Because you're starting to sound...well, like me."

"I'm okay." Derek said. "You're right. He's a good kid...and if he ever considers not being a good kid, I'll-"

"Rip his throat out with your teeth?" Stiles teased.

"You think you're cute, huh?"

Flipping around to straddle him, Stiles blinked up with exaggeratedly big eyes. "Oh I think I'm adorable." 

"You can't sit in my lap and give me that look when we're in a house with five were kids." 

"I know, I know." Stiles started to stand up. Derek stood instead, and Stiles had to wrap his legs around the Alphas waist. "But you just said..."

"I said not in the house." Derek carried a confused Stiles. 

He clung around his husband. "What the- Derek as much as you know in enjoy your upper body strength, care to explain?"

"We're going to go park."

"Park?" Stiles asked. "Like PARK park? Derek we aren't teenagers and this isn't the 50's. We can't just go parking like a couple of degenerates. I'm an officer of the freaking law."

"Oh yeah, where are your cuffs?" Derek looked around.

"No!" Stiles said. "No cuffs! No parking! I've been out of the house for a week. I'm spending the night at home with my babies! I'm tucking Ozzie in and reading him a story with voices." 

"Stiles, come on. Like you said, you've been out of the house for a week. I'm two seconds from fucking the toaster."

Stiles cackled. "Fine. 20 minutes. And I want a blow job."

Derek countered. "Make it 30 and I'll rim this ass 'till you scream." He readjusted Stiles on his hip, leaving one hand free to land a crisp swat on his butt.

Stiles stifled a moan as the familiar but the very much missed burn spreading straight through his ass to his dick. He paused for a second to think before yelling up, "KIDS! Papa and I are going to pick up something from the store! Be back in 30!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm still undecided. 
> 
> As always, let me know if you have any ideas. I got a good one about how each of the kids came into Stiles and Derek's lives. I'm excited to start working on it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Lydia's creativity is being stifled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT update. The holiday inspired me.

"Your child is going to be the death of me, Stilinski." Lydia grumbled. 

"Which one and why?" Stiles asked casually.

"He wants to be a werewolf. Again." Lydia had stopped by the Stilinski-Hale house to discuss Halloween costumes with the kids. She'd helped all of the pack brats, even the older kids, with their designs for years. All except one. 

"Ozzie likes being a wolf. I dont know, maybe he thinks it's ironic." Stiles shrugged. 

"Leave it to you to have a sarcastic preschooler." She huffed. "I even tried to compromise. A hybrid costume. You know, werewolf pirate or werewolf doctor. Even a werewolf cop!"

"I'm kind of surprised to be honest." Stiles said pouring her a glass of wine. "For the most part, the kids putty in your hands. Derek once got him to eat his peas by telling him you thought peas were cool."

"Well he doesn't seem to care what I think about his costume."

"So does this mean I'm buying him a store bought costume this year?" He teased.

Lydia literally squeaked. "Not on your LIFE. Don't push me, Stilinski. I'm already on the brink. 'Store bought costume'. Have you lost your mind."

Stiles laughed. "I'm sorry. I thought it'd be funny. And I was right."

"You're a dick." She said, sitting on the couch. "Come on, you love Halloween. How can you be cool with this? I've heard you say it a million times. It's the one night of the year where you can pretend to be anything else."

"Nope." He said, handing her a glass of wine. "Halloween's the one night of the year where you can be whatever you want. And I think I'm pretty lucky all my kid wants is to be what he already is."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Ugh, do you really have to screw up my argument with your good parenting. "

"Well if it helps, I fully intend to eat a good 2/3 of my child's halloween candy in one sitting. So there's that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, short and sweet. Hope you liked it anyways.
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


	8. Jacob Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jake, Stiles and Derek became a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in response to Utsuru's idea about seeing how each of the Stilinski-Hale kids came to be apart of the family. Each addition will get its own chapter and I'm going to pepper them in throughout the story. I'm also planning to use these chapters as a way of exploring the pack dynamics which was another great suggestion this time from the_little_flower. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was pretty rare for a pack to function with two alphas. More importantly, it was rare for a pack to function WELL with two alphas. Only 3 existed in the US. There was talk of one in Canada, but it hadn't been confirmed. 

Stiles couldn't have been happier with the arrangement. More alphas mean more safety in his opinion. Like it or not, Beacon Hills drew out the crazies and he had children to look after. The kids were actually the catalyst for officially splitting the title between Scott and Derek. 

Scott had begun showing more leadership capabilities when Liam became pack. Derek had also become more confident as a leader after evolving to a stronger wolf. In Stiles' opinion, his change had less to do with the physical evolution and more to do with Derek finally starting to forgive himself for the fire (Thank you Kate and Peter for being phenomenally irrefutable asshats). He also, obviously, gave their relationship some of the credit. He was a pretty decent pep talker.

Other than both Derek and Stiles upping their alpha game, nothing major changed for awhile. Everyone played their part in keeping Beacon Hills safe, which as usual was no easy task. But neither alpha felt the need to assert authority over the other. The group hadn't even really formalized themselves as a pack in the traditional sense. There was never a need.

...And then all of a sudden there was this little thing in their world. A living, breathing, wiggly, often slobbery, little thing. And they all knew things were different. 

"He was just lying in the woods?" Stiles asked, instinctively holding the little bundle even tighter.

Liam nodded. "I was running a-and I just found them." Liam, along with most of the weres, had taken to running on the preserve after Derek moved back into the renovated Hale House. "His mother was already dead. There was so much blood, but I could still smell that she was a were. Him too. So I didn't call the cops, because like what if he wolfed out on them or something, you know?"

"You did the right thing." Derek said, calming the beta. "Scott, Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski are on their way, okay?" Liam nodded. "Can you take me to the body, or do you want to wait here with Stiles and the cub?"

"Shouldn't you wait for them to get here?" Stiles asked. "Scott and Dad need to see her too."

"The longer she's out there , the better chance of animals getting to her. I'll text them when I find her." Derek explained. "Liam, I can probably find her with smell alone, but it'll be faster if you take me.

The beta looked uneasy but finally said, "I can take you. Let me get my jacket."

"You okay alone with him?" Derek asked.

"Who, this guy?" Stiles said staring at the baby. "Of course. I'm going to get this little fella all cleaned up. Isn't that right, sweet boy? Yes, it is. Uh-huh. But Derek, I want to pee before you guys go, though. Hold him for a sec?"

Derek just gaped. "Hold who?"

"Who the H-E-L-L else, Derek?"

"Seriously? You don't need to spell. He does understand, yet." Derek said.

"Yes he does." Stiles disagreed. "I'm sure there's a study or something out there that proves it. But regardless, he has inquisitive eyes. He's smart."

"I'm ready." Liam came back in.

"Gotta go, Babe." Derek said, practically pushing Liam out the door. 

"But I still have to..." They were gone. "Pee." He looked down at the baby. "J-E-R-K-S."

 

Melissa, Scott and his father arrived right on time with the formula. The baby'd started fussing a little. After a brief explanation (because Stiles didn't know more than that anyways), Scott and the sheriff got a text from Derek and took off. Melissa checked on the cub and aside from the wolf parts, determined they had a perfectly healthy and happy little boy on their hands. Well, healthy. He wasn't too happy to be out of Stiles' arms. 

"Somebody's cranky." Melissa said, handing him back over. He instantly settled down. "Huh. Well I'll try not to be too offended by that."

"Its nothing personal. I think it's the wolfy scenting thing. He's just used to my smell." Stiles tried. But it became increasingly obvious even from that first night. The baby had his preference.

Over the next few days, people would visit and try to help, but he pretty much spent every waking hour with Stiles. It was starting to run the man ragged. It didn't help that his boyfriend, AKA the only other person the cub seemed to like, was always too busy to hold the little guy. By the end of day six, Stiles finally snapped. "Derek Hale, I don't know what kind of Neanderthal logic you're using, but it stops right the F-U-C-K now, you here me?"

Derek looked up from assembling the old crib Kira's mom was letting them borrow. "...What?"

"You heard me."

"What'd I do?" He asked, confused.

"I have not eaten, peed, showered or slept while the baby was awake for days now. And he sleeps like what, a minute at a time? How am I supposed to shower in a minute, Derek? How??? I don't know if being Mr. Alphaman makes you think I'm the mom of this crew or something, but I'm not. And even if I was, that doesn't mean I do all the baby stuff! That's misogynistic and chauvinistic and...ugh I'm so f-ing tired I can't even come up with another word for misogynistic." 

The baby started to squirm from his nap. "Stiles, I don't know what's wrong, but please calm down. You're gonna wake him up."

"I'm going to...you don't know what's...are you KIDDING me?" He whispered angrily. "Well if he wakes up, then you better get ready, Dude. Because when that adorable little baby wakes up, YOURE getting him."

"What?" Derek asked, nervously. "Stiles. I can't. I'm building the crib."

"You're ALWAYS building the crib, aren't you? Or proofing the stairs. Or checking for clues about where his mom came from. Or picking up the car seat. You NEVER hold him, Derek. He reaches for you, and you don't even hold him then. He loves your scent, you know that? But you're too caught up in being the alpha male with you're gender bias bull sugar honey iced tea to touch him and-"

"I don't want to hurt him." Derek blurted.

"-if you think I'm...wait what?"

"I... He's so small, Stiles." He said. "So small. He's perfect. And I don't want to mess him up."

"How could you mess him up?"

"I could drop him. Or hold him too tight." Derek offered. "Or what if I burp him too hard? I'm pretty strong. He couldn't even say anything about it." Stiles smiled. "It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing at you." Stiles clarified. "It's just...Here I am thinking the baby's turned my gentle giant into a pig, and really he's just made you sweeter."

"I'm like an inch taller than you, Stiles..."

"You're still my gentle giant." He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Or would you prefer my adorable alpha? My wovable wolfie?"

"Fine, fine. Gentle giant." Derek conceded. "But that don't call me that in front of anybody."

"Okay." Stiles agreed, with a kiss. "...You won't hurt him."

"Babies are fragile." Derek said. "He's gonna get hurt."

"Yeah." Stiles agreed. "They are. And he will. But that doesn't mean he'll shatter if you hold him. Here, hold on." Stiles picked the cub up and held him out.

"Babe don't." Derek said. "He's all relaxed." When Stiles didn't budge, he reluctantly accepted the baby in his arms. The tiny little boy borrowed deeper into his chest and the alpha was done for. He didn't want let the little guy go. And for the most part, he didn't.

He had him on his chest one night when he smelled tears and heard Stiles' heartbeat quicken. "Baby?" He found him in the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

Stiles closed his eyes. "Scott thought...he thought they found his pack."

"His mom was an omega."

He nodded. "Yeah. And Chris met a male beta who might have been the father. It was a false alarm. And I got scared. Derek, I know it's wrong. I know he could have a Dad out there looking for him. But he has two right here. You want him, don't you?"

"Stiles..." Derek had tried not to admit it. "You have you're whole life ahead of you."

Stiles looked down. "So...it's me? I'm the reason you don't want him?"

Derek shook his head. "No. Babe, I'm just saying you're going to the police academy. You're barely out of college. I don't want to push this all on you. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me."

"It's not for you!" Stiles said. "I love him. I want this. ME. He's ours now. Both of ours."

Despite his reservations, Derek wanted nothing more than to call them his family. To have a family again. "Yeah, Babe. He's ours."

 

Everyone else understood he belonged with Derek and Stiles, too. Obviously, he stole the heart of anyone who was near him, but The baby was unquestionably theirs. Even after a month, he still only wanted to be held by one of them. After a while they learned he'd settle for somebody else if that person was wearing one of their shirts, but only in short increments. But he needed Derek to scent him to fall asleep and Stiles pretty much had the little guy wrapped around his finger (although the feeling was mutual).

 

Derek had a whole speech in his mind. He'd talked to the sheriff and everything. But one day, he walked out on the deck and saw Stiles cooing at the baby. "Who's the cutest, most loved little boy on earth? Is it you? I think it is! We love you so much. Yes we do. We love your chubby little cheeks. And you're squishy little legs. We're going to give you the whole world, sweet boy. Yes we are."

"Marry me." Derek said before he could stop himself.

"...Huh?" He was sure he'd heard wrong.

"I mean, will you marry me?" Derek clarified. He took out the ring box he'd had in his pocket for a week. "Sorry. I had this whole thing. A plan. I bought a book and wrote a thing and I've been practicing. I'll do it. Just wait. Okay, ready. Dearest Stiles, we are like two stars that-"

"Shut up." He stopped him. "Are you...you want to marry me?"

The question hit Derek hard. Of course he'd considered the fact Stiles might say no. But not really. In his heart, he knew they'd be together...or at least he had before. Now, standing there without an answer, he felt like he was going to puke. "Um...yes? Is that okay?"

Stiles broke out into a smile. "Of course that's okay, you goober!" He stood up and shifted the baby on to his hip before hugging Derek. "Holy S-H-I-T. We're getting married!" 

 

They invited everyone over that night to tell them the news, but many of them knew before they got there. John had already told Melissa when Derek asked for his permission. Lydia helped pick out the ring. After it happened,  
Stiles instantly called Scott, who was with Kira and Liam at the time. 

Stiles decided to class up the announcement by blasting "Single Ladies" once everybody arrived and waving his ringed finger in their faces. There was champagne, which they only realized was a bad idea after the baby freaked out hearing the bottle pop. 

After they calmed him down, Stiles gave his dad a few of Derek's shirts and let him have a little grandpa time. He needed to talk to Derek and Scott alone. "We need a pack."

Scott shrugged. "We have a sort of pack. Everybody does all they can, you know that."

Stiles nodded. "I do. And that's great, but it's time to make it for real."

"We've always done pretty okay protecting Beacon Hills." Derek offered.

"Yeah, but that was before we had a baby to take of. We need an official pack. We need official leadership. For him."

The two alphas looked at each other uncomfortably. "Well, Derek's one of his fathers." Scott offered.

"But you're a True Alpha." Derek countered.

"But you know more about-"

"Okay guys." Stiles stopped them before they could campaign for the other even more. "You're both super humble and that's cute and all, but I wasn't saying this to force a decision. I think you should split leadership."

"Is that a thing?" Scott asked.

"I've heard of it, but it often ends in trouble." Derek said. "In house fighting and all."

"Yeah, that sounds like it could get messy, Dude." Scott said.

"Yeah, maybe with power hungry people like Peter or Deucalion, but you two are the most selfless people I know. You'll put the pack first. Both of you. Besides, other packs can't make it work because they don't HAVE to. Like it or not, the nemeton brings 10 times the crazy to our door. We should at least have 2 times the alpha to fight it with."

Neither of them could argue his points. Derek sighed and looked at Scott. "We can at least talk it over with everybody else."

"See what they think." Scott nodded and stood up. "I'll go wrangle everybody up."

"See!" Stiles said, as Scott left. "Working together already. Am I good or what?"

"Let's go get the cub." Derek said, leading him by the hand.

"Jacob."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Jacob." Stiles repeated. "Jacob Logan. We can't just keep calling him 'cub' or 'the baby' for the rest of his life."

"But Babe...That was fathers name." He said quietly.

"I know." Stiles stroked Derek's hand with his thumb.

"What about your dad?" Derek's voice cracked a little.

They looked over at his father, rocking the baby in his adorable new BHPD onesie. "I have a feeling the little guy's gonna get more than enough from his Grandpa on my side. I want him to have something from his grandfather on the Hale side too...Is that okay?"

"Stiles..." Derek said quietly. "I...thank you."

Jake started to whimper, the scent on Derek's shirt was no match once the real deal was so close by. "Hey." The alpha picked him up. "Hey it's okay. I'm right here. I'm right here, Jakey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know if you guys have any ideas.
> 
> Once again thanks to the_little_flower and Utsuru!


	9. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The littlest pack member may just have the most to teach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY TURKEY DAY!
> 
> Here's a little holiday fluff!

"Tata, Rei can borrow your stick right?" Jake asked.

"We want to shoot around, Uncle Stiles." Rei said. "Uncle Liam, you want to play?"

Kira cut in before Stiles or Liam could answer. "That's funny, because I'm pretty sure the table needs to be cleared and none of the dishes are done."

"Aw, Mom couldn't we just do it all after dessert?" Rei tried.

"You could, but you won't." She said with a syrupy sweet smile.

"But Mama-"

"Hop to, boys. That means now. Sooner you start, sooner your finished." There was a mumbled response. "Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am." Both boys said quickly and scurried off to the dining room. 

"I'll help guys." Liam said.

Stiles smirked. "What?" Kira asked.

"Nothing. You're just kind of scary. It's pretty awesome."

Kira shrugged. "I live with Scott and his mini me. I have to be scary or there'd be laundry to the ceiling and pizza boxes everywhere."

"We're not THAT bad." Scott entered with a sleeping Ozzie on his shoulder.

She raised her eyebrows. "Do I need to bring up the hoarder house I entered coming home from the police retreat?"

"No ma'am." Scott surrendered before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Unca Scott?" Ozzie said, practically still asleep. "Is pie time now?"

"Not yet, Little Dude." Scott rubbed his back. 

"You wake me when there's pie?" He slipped his thumb in his mouth.

"Of course, Oz." He promised.

"Tank youth." He lisped and closed his eyes. He opened them again, just barely, as if he was just realizing where he was. "Hi Tata."

"Hey, Bud." Stiles smiled. "Go on back to sleep now." The boys lids were already halfway closed again. "I can take him, Bro."

"It's no trouble." Scott said. "I miss having a little pup on my shoulder."

"Feels like it was just yesterday that we were dressing Rei and Jake up in their matching pumpkin pie onesies." Kira smiled.

"We should make them put on matching outfits again for a then and now picture!" Stiles suggested. 

"Pass." Jake said, a stack of plates in his arms.

"Ditto." Rei followed with Liam.

"Party poopers." Scott teased. Ozzie started to stir in his arms, so he offered to take the tired little cub up to his bed.

The oven timer went off and Nat ran in. Everybody backed away as she checked her pie. "Oh come on." She grumbled. "Again?! What'd I do wrong this time?"

Derek sighed, right behind her. "I'll bet it's not even that...bad."

Nat rolled her eyes. "Yours is great. And look at CC's. She didn't even try and it's awesome." 

She wasn't wrong. CC's apple pie was perfectly golden. Derek's own pumpkin pie looked delicious. Nat's blueberry pie was...pie? 

Kind of. 

If you squinted.

"I'm sure it tastes fine, Nats." Rei tried. 

"Bet when it cools and everything, I'll bet it'll be great." Liam added.

"I simulated a hurricane for the science fair in the fourth grade, but I can't make a stupid pie." Nat started to take the other pies out. "Might as well save the edible ones."

"They're not done yet." CC sauntered in. 

"How do you know?" Nat asked, annoyed. "Yours isn't even on a timer."

"We all have internal timers." Her twin shrugged. "A gift from Mother Nature."

Nat loved her sister, but if looks could kill, the glare she was throwing her would have been deadly. 

"Your cranberry sauce was killer, Babe." Rei offered.

"It was from a can." She admitted, moping her way out of the room.

Rei grimaced. "Mama, I promise I'll come back and deal with the dishes, but can I just-"

"Go." Kira excused him.

"CC help Jakey finish up the table, Sweetheart." Derek said. The kids left the room uncomfortably. 

"What's going on?" Kira asked. 

"Yeah." Liam said. "Nat's pies are never that great, but it never upsets her."

"It was kind of a tough week for her." Derek explained. "She was pretty bummed Lydia, Dad AND Melissa wouldn't be here this year for thanksgiving."

"And then she lost out on that winter leadership conference she applied for." Stiles added. "That's the second Stanford sponsored program she's been rejected from."

"She's applying too early." Liam said. "Those things are for like juniors at the earliest."

"I've told her that." Stiles said. "Derek's told her that. Her guidance counselor's told her that. She just expects so much of herself."

"Yeah I wonder where she gets that from?" Derek said sarcastically.

"Silence from the peanut gallery." Stiles swatted at him playfully. "Constructive thoughts only, please...You know what always cheers her up?"

Derek sighed. "Yes, but YOU know I hate it."

"Yep." Stiles nodded. "But I also know YOU would do just about anything to see the kids smile."

Derek couldn't argue that point. Rolling his eyes dramatically, he smiled. "KIDS! Who wants to do a puppy pile?"

There was 3 seconds if silence before a rush of pack brats running toward the kitchen. 

"You mean it?!" CC asked.

"Really, Papa?" Jake said.

Derek happily nodded, realizing his eldest son was so excited he'd unconsciously broken his own rule. When he'd turned 13, Jake started exclusively called Derek "Pop" instead of "Papa". Because, you know, teenager. But every once in a while he got really happy or excited and he'd slip. And it never failed to make Derek smile

Ozzie stumbled into the room. "Puppy pile." He slurred and crashed into Derek's legs. Stiles always said the kid resembled a drunk every time he woke from a midday nap.

"Awesome!" Scott followed him, not even trying to hide the fact that he was just as excited as the kids. Maybe even more so.

Stiles looked at the stairs and shrugged at his husband. "Maybe she's too upset to want to-"

"PUPPY PILE!" Nat barreled down the stairs, dragging Rei along with her. "Let's do this thing!"

"You heard the lady, Uncle Derek." Rei agreed.

"Alright, alright everybody in the living room." Derek laughed.

"Wait!" Ozzie piped up.

"What's wrong, Oz?" Nathalia asked.

"Pie first?" 

Everybody froze and looked at Nat. "Oh um...they're not done yet."

He scrunched his face, confused. "That one is." 

"That ones kind of bad. Sorry, Buddy. That's my fault." She apologized.

"It tastes bad?" 

"Well we haven't tasted it yet." Nat said.

"Then how you know it's bad?"

"Well, I mean look at it, Ozzie." She said.

He thought for a second. "Looks different from other pies, but Tata and Papa said different don't mean bad. Grant in my class, he gots a big scar on his face and I was scared. Bad guys in movies have scars. But they said is just like how we have a Papa and a Tata in our family and no Mama. Different, but not bad. And now Grant is my best friend. Maybe your pie is like Grant or like our family."

Derek squeezed Stiles' hand, sure that his husband was holding back tears.

Nat scooped Ozzie up. "You're pretty awesome, you know that, little brother?"

"Thanks." He shrugged, unaware that he'd kind of made her day. "So...I can have pie now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Among many things, I am thankful for you reading and those of you who have left such sweet responses.
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful holiday!!


	10. I'll Give So Much More Than I Get (I Just Haven't Met You Yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time isn't actually all it's cracked up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went way off the rails, but I'm glad I let it.

Stiles had just sat down with his book when the phone rang. "Of course." He said. The man hadn't had a quiet moment to himself in months and felt a little dumb assuming he'd get one. But CC was at some documentary about deforestation and Nat was helping Jake buy an outfit for the sports awards. His husband and Scott were running a little long with their weekly alpha meeting and, by some blessed twist of fate, Ozzie had easily gone down for his nap without Derek's presence. 

So yes, of course the phone would ring in that moment. He considered just letting it go to the machine, but picked up when he saw it was from his father. "Hey Dad."

"Stiles?" The Sheriff said.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"Um...nothing, kiddo. Just, you know, saying hey." He said awkwardly.

"Okay...?" He was being weird. 

"Oh, but since I've already called and everything, is Derek there? I have a question about...Camaros...?"

Stiles held back a laugh as he looked at the calendar. "Sure thing, Dad. Wouldn't want you to miss out on any Camaro info." He put the phone on hold and went to Derek's office. 

"Hey, Babe." He said. "We were just wrapping up."

"No rush from me, but my Dad's calling to talk to you about your monthly pig out lunch."

"He said that?" Derek asked, surprised.

"Obviously not." Stiles shook his head. "He said he wanted to 'talk about Camaros' which is just like the best sentence I've ever heard."

Derek laughed. "Be nice. He could be telling the truth."

Even Scott had to laugh at that one. "Come on, Dude. Wanna hang while they have their 'shop talk'?"

Stiles tossed Derek the phone and lead Scott to the kitchen. "Gatorade, Bro? We got orange."

"Ugh yes! Kira refuses to buy it." 

"That's because only you and Ozzie like that garbage flavor." He trash talked. 

"Whatever Mr. Cool Ranch is the best Dorito." Scott countered.

"It is!" 

"Sure it is." Scott said. "...So I wanted to talk to you about something."

Stiles paused, noticing Scott's tone. "What's up, man?"

"Do you think-like if it were possible for you two to, you know, have your own kids- I mean your kids are obviously YOUR kids, but if you could have a baby the normal way- not that your kids aren't normal. You know I love all the cubs...God I'm messing this up."

Stiles smiled, sympathetically. He was usually on the other end of this kind of blunderfest. "You're doing fine. If Derek and I could have biological children..."

Scott took a breath. "Do you think your biological children would feel differently towards your adopted kids. Or the other way around?"

"I don't know." Stiles said honestly. "I'd like to think no, but I've never really considered it. Scotty, what's going on man?"

"Kira and I want another cub." He sighed.

"Really??" Stiles clapped and then paused. "Sorry, I've been hanging with Ozzie. I clap when I'm excited now. But DUDE. This is exciting. How long have you been talking about it? Have you been trying?...and why do you look less excited than I am?"

"Since Rei was born. Every time for fifteen years and because ...I'm scared we can't do it." 

Stiles deflated. "Oh Bud. That's why you asked about biological and adopted kids. You guys want to adopt. Have you talked to Derek?"

Derek had spoken about adoption at many alpha conferences since Jake came into their lives. Sometimes he brought Stiles and the kids along to share their thoughts. Obviously mainstream adoption was well known, but there had never really been much conversation about abandoned werecubs.

If a pack member died, generally their cub was taken care of internally. But there were a lot of omegas or young betas who didn't think they could care for a child and didn't have the support of packs or family. They couldn't bring their pup to a human adoption agency out of fear for the werebaby and for the humans who wouldn't know how to raise a wolf. Countless cubs were abandoned because of this and Derek had made it his mission to fix that. There were now interpack networks and programs and cub adoption was now becoming more common.

"No. Kira wants me to. I want to. But...I know Rei will be an amazing big brother. He's old enough not to feel jealous about a new baby and even when he was little he didn't have it in him to discriminate against a new cub just because they'd be adopted."

"Of course not." Stiles agreed. "He's little you. He's like the kindest person on earth."

"But what about the new cub?" Scott said. "What if he resents Rei or feels bad about himself or- I don't know, Dude."

"Scotty," Stiles sighed. "I can't tell you that he won't feel something at any point in his life. But I know you and I know Rei and Kira and I know our pack. We would all make sure that any negatives that could possibly come out of this were totally outweighed by the positives."

"Yeah, I'm sure he bought it. No you don- Okay, you can try that. Alright talk to you later, Dad." Derek entered and hung up the phone. "Your Dad's going to throw some muscle car words at you next time you two talk to sell the lie." 

"Looking forward to it." Stiles smirked. Derek and Scott stilled. "What?" 

"Ozzie's up." Scott said. "He's not crying anymore?"

"Nope." Derek said. "And every once in a while he gets to sleep without scenting or a story. Kid's growing up. I'll go get him."

Stiles looked at Scott who gave him a little nod. "Derek, I'll I get him. You stay. Scott has to talk to you about something."

"Oh...okay?" Derek said, confused. They'd just talked for a whole alpha meeting. Scott, God love him, had a tendency to get off task. They'd talked about a lot of topic stuff. So for him to have more to talk about, and for Stiles to be the one to bring it up, he knew it was something unusual.

"Scott, slam down that Gatorade before I get back with Oz. He's going to want one if he sees it." Stiles explained heading upstairs.

Ozzie was talking to Luna, his pet turtle. "No, Luna. You already ate today. That's all. Tata and Papa said it, they said 'Feed Luna one time a day. No more. No less. Is YOUR 'sponsibility, Oscar.'. They said Oscar and I wasn't even in trouble. That's means its 'portant."

Stiles clapped his hands over his mouth, refusing to laugh out loud at such sound logic. He was proud of the kid for following directions, though. "Hey, Love."

"Tata!" Ozzie ran over. 

Stiles scooped him up. "You sleep well?"

"Yes. In the big boy bed by my own self!" He beamed.

"That's because your my big boy, huh? Going to big boy school, sleeping in your big boy bed and taking such good care of Luna. Papa and I are very proud, you know that?" Stiles praised. 

The pair spent a few minutes talking about Ozzie's dream (They all had robot feet and rainbow hair. Because, duh), talking to Luna and spelling various things around the room. Ozzie's tummy audibly rumbled. "You hungry, Love?"

"PBBJ hotdog Tata!"

Stiles quirked his brows. "You thing you can eat PB&J and a whole hotdog Oz?" His son normally finished whatever was on his plate, but that seemed like a lot

"Nope PBBJ hotdog Unca Scott made it for me when I sleep't over." 

"Well then l think we need to ask him how to make one." He cautiously made his way back down with Ozzie, careful not to interrupt Scott and Derek. 

Luckily, they both seemed pretty okay when Ozzie yelled. "PAPA! UNCA SCOTT! Tata down please?" The little boy scrambled towards his father and uncle. 

"Scott, he claims you something about a 'PBBJ hotdog'?

Scott smiled. "Yeah I do! Want me to make you one, little dude?"

"YAY!" Ozzie clapped. 

Scott nodded. "Ok. I'm pretty sure I'll have to pick some stuff up from the store."

"Man, you don't have to-"

"No, dude it'll only take a few minutes." Scott cut Stiles off. 

"I come too?" Ozzie asked, excited.

"Can I take him with?" Scott asked.

"If you don't mind." Derek shrugged. 

Scott gave Ozzie a high five before they headed out.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. "I'm glad they're going to adopt. More kids should be able to experience how awesome Scott and Kira are."

"You ever wish we could have biological kids?" Derek asked.

"I used to sometimes." Stiles admitted. "Before Jake, when I didn't know if we could actually have a family. Sometimes I think about it now I guess. But it's so special, you know? Our family literally came together. I love that."

"Me too." Derek agreed. "I'm excited to see Kira and Scott and Rei experience that." Stiles squeezed Derek tighter. "Babe, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does it make me selfish that I've never considered them wanting more?" Derek asked. "I mean how many times have I spoken about adoption and helped other weres find a family, but never even thought about them?"

"Derek, no." Stiles said. "How could you have ever known they were trying. I didn't. I didn't and Scott practically tells me every time he poops. We're their pack, but we don't just go around offering adoption advice for no reason."

"I guess you're right."

"Can I ask you a question?" Stiles said. "Does it make me selfish that I could want more? I mean I'm more than in love with the family we have. But Scott and I were talking about adoption and I couldn't help but think, I know fours a lot already, but why not five? Why not ten? And then I felt so bad. Scott and Kira have been trying for over a decade for their second and there I was considering a fifth."

"You're not selfish." Derek said. "Stiles, You're the least selfish person I know. You have a ridiculous amount of love and there's nothing wrong with wanting to share it."

Stiles chuckled. "Like an hour ago, I was so excited about the idea of some alone time. Now I can't wait for all my babies to be home."

"I know the feeling."

They didn't have to wait long. Scott returned with Ozzie after a few minutes and the rest of the kids weren't far behind. Scott called Kira and she and Rei met them at the house. He made PBBJ hotdogs (which turned out to be peanut butter smeared on toasted hotdog buns, stuffed with a banana drizzled with jelly) for everybody, before he and Kira started going over different possibilities with Derek. 

While the kids gorged themselves on Scott's creation, Stiles headed up to the attic. He found a few boxes labeled "THE KIDS CLOTHES 0-2" and started filtering through what was still in style. Maybe he was jumping the gun, but there was going to be a new face running around. And he was the one who always set plans into motion in their pack. Maybe this wasn't the same as coming up with a plan to attack a kanima, but either way it was always nice to be prepared. 

And footie pajamas and baby booties being adorable was just a super cute, squee worthy bonus. He smiled and prayed, for Scott's sake and his own, that soon enough there'd be a new pack member wearing one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said, no clue where this came from. I had an idea about where I wanted it to go and it totally went in a different direction.
> 
> I'm considering following up on Scott and Kira adopting. I've been thinking of maybe exploring older adoption? What'd you guys think?


	11. Nathalia Laural and Claudette Coral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin additions to the Stilinski-Hale family.
> 
> Addendum: Its been pointed out to me I might not have made it clear that this chapter is a flashback. It was requested that I explain how each of their kid became Stilinski-Hale's. I'll be posting those every so often. I already did one for Jake a few weeks ago. But I didn't make that clear on this one. Sorry to anybody else who was confused! And thanks to charliep1993 for pointing it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Stiles was in the middle of finger painting with Jake when he heard a car pull up. The cub started to giggle. "Who's that, Jakey? Could that be a Papa? Huh? Sounds like a Papa to me!" He ignored the mess and hoisted his son on to his hip. "Derek?"

The alpha sported his toothiest grin meeting them half way up the stairs. "My favorite two guys in the world." He gave Stiles a deep kiss before plucking Jake from his arms and scenting him.

"PAPA!" Jake snuggled into the touch. 

"Next time Scott gets to be pack representative. A week is like forever, Derek." Stiles said following his little family to the living room.

"Don't I know it." Derek agreed. "I missed you both so much."

"So how was Alpha Camp?" 

Derek smiled. "It's not 'Alpha Camp', Babe. It's an alpha summit."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Where you sleep outdoors and tell stories about your packs and learn things from each other and make new friends?"

"...Maybe." He admitted. "I talked about you two a lot."

"All good I hope?"

"Mostly." He teased. "We're trying to encourage more adoption within the were-community. People were really interested in the presentation I did. I was voted to spearhead the initiative."

"Aw Derek, that's awesome." Stiles was so proud.

Derek blushed and shrugged it off as quickly as possible. "A lot of the packs in the area are like us though. Fairly young and all. A lot aren't ready for the pups they have. But there are some older alphas. Decker and Columbus and Lee. People like that. And then there are a few betas with their heads on straight. I talked about how much Jake means to us and just little stories about him."

"Hear that Jakey? You were the star of the show!" He clapped. 

Jake had been in a copying stage and clapped along with him. He crawled on to Derek's knee. "Horsey, Pa! P'ease!"

"You want to play horsey, huh Pup?" Derek asked. The toddler nodded. Holding his waist, he bounced Jake on his knee. 

Their little boy cackled over and over. "Again! Again!"

After 10 straight minutes of "again", Stiles took pity on his husband. "Jakey, I think it's somebody's nap time."

"You Tata?" He asked.

The kid was certainly picking up on his snark. "It's time for little boys name Jake to take their nap." Stiles clarified.

"NO NAP." Jake scrunched his face and tried to hide under Derek's leg. 

"Jake, want Papa to read you a story?" Derek offered.

"Story!" Jake nodded.

"Okay, but only good little boys who get all ready for their naps get stories.

Jake knew a con when he heard one, but he let Derek carry him upstairs anyway.

The doorbell rang a bit later and Stiles yelled up. "I got it! It might be-". Years later he tried to remember what or who he thought was at the door. But all he could do is remember who was unexpectedly there. Two matching bundles in one basket and a note that read "Alpha Hale & Mate".

He looked around, but there were no traces of who'd rung the bell. So he picked up the basket and carried it into the house. One of the tiny babies started to fuss at the movement. He tried to pluck her out without disturbing the other one. "Hey, there. It's okay. Shhh. It's okay."

Jake had fallen asleep about two pages in when Derek smelled the scent of another were. He rushed down. "Stiles!"

"Shhh!" He hushed. "I just got the first one to stop squirming. You're gonna wake the other one."

"The other what?" Derek looked at the scene. Two babies. There were currently two unaccounted for babies in his living room. "Stiles, what's going on? Where'd you get them?"

"Oh you know, what doesn't Amazon deliver these days." He said sarcastically. 

"They're weres." 

"I assumed so." Stiles said. "I dont know where they came from but there was a note for 'Alpha Hale and Mate" and humans don't talk like that." Derek smelled the basket. "What are you doing? We already determined they're weres."

"Yeah but the other scent. It's similar but different...and it's familiar."

"What are you talking about? Youre saying you know them?" Stiles asked.

"Not them. There's a third scent. Another were." He explained. "I can't place it, but I know I've smelled it befo-" Derek froze. The previously sleeping cub in the blanket had peacefully woken up and was now staring right into Derek's eyes. He froze under the scrutiny. "Um. Hi." The baby gave him a gummy smile and he instinctively scented her.

"I forgot how cute you are with infants." Stiles gushed and clutched the cub in his arms a little closer. 

"We should call a pack meeting." Derek decided. Maybe get your dad and Parish in on it. "They had to come from somewhere."

Stiles was happy to discover these cubs were far more accepting of being set down than Jake was at their age. They also didn't mind as much having others hold them. Once Scott and Kira arrived, a 1 year old Rei strapped to Scott in a sling, Stiles cautiously handed one of the girls to Kira. He went to the closet to find some of Jake's old onesies and Derek out for diapers. Melissa had brought a few from the hospital when she came to give the little ones a once over, but they were going to need more. "You two find anymore babies, you might as well start a collection." She said. 

"These girls weren't found. They were left. I can't imagine somebody leaving these precious little ladies on purpose." He sighed. "I mean look at those eyes." Each girl had one green and one hazel eye. It was as if they completed each other. They looked up at him, blinking and happily cooing and Stiles didn't want to own up to the fact that he was falling and falling hard and fast

"Tata?" Liam had gone up to check on Jake minutes before. The boy looked up from his arms, confused. "...3 Rei-Rei Tata?"

As far as Jake was concerned, the only person smaller than himself was his little cousin Rei. Sure, he'd seen a few other babies outside or at the park. But to him, every smaller person was "Rei-Rei". And his actual Rei-Rei was the smallest person he'd ever seen. Now not only was his cousin there, there were two even smaller people in his house. And it kind of blew his mind.

Stiles chuckled at the look on his face. "That's very good counting, Sweets." He didn't exactly know how to explain the situation to his toddler. 

"Hungry, Tata." 

"You're hungry, Kiddo?" Stiles said, getting ready to make him something. 

Jake shook his head. "No."

"...no?" 

Jake pointed at the cub in Kira's arms. "Hungry."

"The baby's hungry?" His son nodded and the adults all looked down at the bundle. She didn't seem fussy or anything. If anything Jake was the one who was upset. He looked on the verge of tears when nobody seemed like they were going to feed the cub. "Okay, Buddy. It's okay. Come on."

He took Jake to the kitchen and prepared one of the bottles Melissa brought over. Sure enough, the little girl gulped it all down and Jake seemed satisfied. "Huh." Stiles said. "Well that's weird. Jakey baby, how'd you know that?"Jake shrugged and offered no further explanation. 

They asked Derek about it when he got back from the store. "That's weird." He said.

"Right?" Liam agreed. 

"No I mean, not that he knew. That he knew with her." Derek explained that were cubs sometimes had a heightened sense of empathy towards other cubs. But normally that was restricted to siblings or at the very least pack members. It was weird that Jake would sense it when he just met these cubs. 

When the rest of the pack finally assembled, it was decided that while they all looked for answers, the girls would be kept a secret. They had done the same thing with Jake. The sheriff would search official channels and everybody else would try the supernatural ones, but there was no need to fully involve other people before they had more information. 

The pack all offered to stay the night. There was bound to be a huge difference going from just Jake to 3 kids (2 of them infants) in one night. Surprisingly the girls slept through most of the night. Stiles and Derek even got a few hours in their own bed. 

In the morning, Liam tried to make everyone breakfast. After burning the bacon twice, he ended up just plopping a box of cereal on the counter. 

"Thought that counts, bro." Scott yawned. "You want a ride to school?"

"No thanks. I think I'll stay and help." 

"Not happening, Dude." Scott said. "We didn't spend hours going over plays for you to get academic probation and get kicked off the team."

Liam pouted. "But everybody else is helping." Even with there being actual cubs in the pack, Liam still felt (and often acted) like the pack baby. "Derek?"

"You can come back after practice tonight." Derek promised. "But you know that Scott is right. And you also know it isn't okay to try to play us against each other."

"Sorry." Liam looked down. "Can I still have a ride?"

Scott clapped him on the back. "Of course, man. No worries."

"Yeah, go get your books and stuff. Jake'll want to say bye to his Uncle Li, okay?" Derek said.

Happy to be forgiven, Liam smiled and bounded off. "Okay!"

Stiles gave his husband and best friend kisses on the cheek. "You're good alphas." Scott gave him his goofy smile and Derek rolled his eyes unconvincingly.

Over the next week, everybody took turns helping with the newly full Hale house and trying to figure out where the two girls came from. Jake loved it. His cousin and aunts and uncles were over even more than before. And he'd really taken to the twins. They were apparently all he needed to begin differentiating between Rei and literally every other baby on earth. He always wanted to be around them and if they weren't in the room he'd cock his head to the side and simply say, "Twins?" Derek and Stiles had taken way too many videos of the boy giving them little kisses on the forehead and singing them songs.

He wasn't the only one who'd grown attached. Stiles and Derek quickly adjusted to being outnumbered. It was worth it. The girls were amazing. They already had such strong personalities. One was mellow and could spend hours content to stare up at them before passing out for a good long nap. The other was a bit more demanding. She needed to be entertained and held, but the giggles and coos they got in return were totally worth it. And Derek could have sworn he'd seen her flip over already. Everyone explained that it was way too early for that, but he was convinced. The kid was just a genius and if they didn't see it that didn't make it untrue.

 

He was giving one of them a bath while Stiles was researching with his father at the station. He leaned in. There it was again. That scent. He'd smelled it before, he knew it. He closed his eyes and focused. It was were, obviously. Male. And then it hit him. "Kira! Lydia!" 

They ran in. "What? What's wrong???" Kira asked.

"Geez, Hale. I literally JUST got the other one to sleep." Lydia complained.

"I know where they're from." He said.

He sent out texts to the rest of the pack. Derek had only met him in passing, but there was another alpha at the summit. Alpha Murrow. He was quiet, barely shared at any of the meetings. He only seemed to show real interest during Derek's presentation about adoption. Everyone attributed his lack of participation to him being young. Really young. He hadn't been an alpha long, probably didn't have that much to share. 

But Derek saw something familiar in him. He wasn't just quiet, he seemed sad. And angry. He stewed in corners by himself. Still, he wasn't confrontational so Derek left it for a bit. He was that kid once. Other people had helped him. But time did too. 

Luckily he got some info on the young alpha from the summit and Derek and Scott got in touch with his pack. Or what was his pack. According to one of the betas, alpha Murrow had abandoned them. According to them, he'd lost it. His beta mate ran off with another pack member during the summit. She'd just had their two twin cubs and felt trapped in a life she didn't want. 

They'd only been dating for a few months when he gave her the bite. A few weeks later, she was pregnant. When Murrow ascended to alpha not much later, suddenly she was going to be a mother and the wife of an alpha and it all seemed way too serious. She was only 18. That's when she started fooling around with the beta. He was fun and carefree. They decided to make a break after the cubs were born. 

Murrow could sense something was wrong but hadn't had a clue how wrong until he returned from the summit. Something in him snapped. He left the pack a note. He was going to go find them. Exact revenge. He didn't trust himself with the girls. Apparently he didn't trust his pack either and said he knew some place to take them where the twins would be safe.

"You didn't think to look for them?" Derek growled.

A slight whine came from the phone and Scott stepped. "...How old are you?"

"I'm-" The beta cleared his throat and tried his best to redeem himself. "I'm 15, Alpha. Well I will be in a few months.

Scott gave Derek a look and the older man sighed. "Who is your oldest remaining pack member?"

"...Me, Alpha?" The beta said. That's when the truth came out. 

Murrow hadn't just "ascended" to alpha status. He'd had to kill their previous alpha. The man had been power hungry. So he curated a pack a weak, young betas. Some were lured away, some were taken. He was always manipulative and volatile, but over time he started becoming abusive and cruel. They were all terrified of him. Murrow was the oldest. He'd been a street kid just looking for a family when their alpha found him. When things hit a breaking point, Murrow killed him completely unaware that it would make him the new alpha. 

Derek and Scott promised to help the beta. Scott stayed on the phone with him while Derek contacted the other alphas from the summit. The closest to the abandoned pack was Wendy Columbus. She was a well respected alpha who's family had ties to the Hale's for years. He trusted her proposal to offer protection and possibly integrate the orphaned pack into her own.

"And what of the twins?" She asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"From your description of the situation, their pack doesn't seem to have much attachment to them. But if the babies also need us, nowhere to go, we would be fine to take them in as well." She explained

"I..." Derek froze. It wasn't his decision to make, but he didn't want to give them up. "I need to discuss all of this with the betas. Please allow me to consult them and call you back?"

"Of course." Columbus agreed.

He hung up, but didn't talk to the betas. Instead, he called his husband.

"Derek, I'm almost home." Stiles answered. "I'll be there in-"

"They're ours." Derek interrupted.

"...what?"

"The twins." He clarified. "They're ours. Like Jake is. Even he loves them already. You feel it too, right? You feel it again?"

Stiles sighed. He'd thought it was just him. "Yes. Yes! Thank God you said something. I was so worried."

"I mean three's more than one, I get it. But we can do it."

"We can totally do it." Stiles said. "For them we can make anything work."

"I love you so fucking much." Derek smiled.

"Language, Mister. You're a father of 3 now." His voice hitched.

"You're crying aren't you, Babe?" 

"No." He lied. "Yes. Whatever, I'm a cryer okay? I cry."

They hung up so Stiles could focus on driving home. Derek discussed it with the betas and Alpha Columbus and by the time his mate returned it was pretty much all set. They were going to host a meeting between the betas and Wendy to go over specifics, but things seemed pretty settled. There was just one last thing they had to do before it was totally settled.

 

That night in their bed, Derek had a twin in each arm while Stiles held Jake in his lap. They wanted to make sure he understood what this is mean. Well as much as he could. He'd been the center of their whole world. It helped that he wasn't the baby of the pack anymore. But they wanted to talk to him about adding two new little people to their little family.

They'd spent part of the afternoon considering how to do this. Derek rolled his eyes at more than a few websites Stiles insisted on scouring ("You didn't think websites were so dumb when they taught him how to poop, Derek."). They had a whole game plan ready, but surprisingly they didn't need it. 

"Jakey, Tata and Papa love you so, so much." Stiles started.

Jake hugged Stiles chest. "Love you, Tata. Love you, Papa." Then he sat up and kissed each twins hand. "Love you twins." 

Derek looked over at Stiles, who was putting up a valiant effort not to cry, before continuing their talk with Jake. "We love the twins too, Pup. How would you feel about us all having each other forever."

"Forever?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Buddy." Stiles confirmed, cautiously. "They would be with us, you, me and Papa. As a family."

"Jakey and Tata and Papa and twins." Jake said. "Family."

"They'd be your new sisters. You'd be a big brother." Derek said.

Jake broke into a giant smile. "BIG BROTHER!"

Stiles grinned. "I think that's a yes."

 

After they put Jake to bed, Derek and Stiles stayed up and stared at the girls. "We did it again you know." Stiles said. "We can't just call them the twins forever."

"I actually have a few ideas." Derek said.

"Yeah?" Stiles said. "Me too. But I got to name Jake, so yours first."

"Well since Jake's named after my Dad, I thought on of them could be named after yours."

"Jonathan?" Stiles asked. "Derek I love you for trying and I'm sure dad will too and I'm progressive as they come and all, but I just don't know."

"Not Jonathan. But Natalie." He explained. 

"That's funny." Stiles said. "It's kind of like one of my ideas."

"Yeah?"

"I though maybe name one after your mom. But would having one named Natalie and the other named Talia be too similar?" He asked.

"How about we compromise and name one Nathalia? Best of both worlds?" Derek offered. "And as for the other, I was thinking maybe Claudette after your mom."

Stiles swallowed. "Yeah. I would...I would really like that." He cleared his throat. "And then maybe Laural and Coral for middle names? It's a little matchy but I like the idea of Jake's sisters in some way coming from your sisters."

Derek smiled. "That'd be really nice, Babe." 

"Welcome to the family Nathalia and Claudette." Stiles whispered. "Tata and Papa love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> It took me a while to get into the groove of this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think?


	12. Von-trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stocking stuffer sized short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very VERY short bit of holiday inspired fluff.

"No running, Ozzie!" Jake called after his brother. 

"It's Santa." The boy said, adorably exasperated. "SANTA, Jake."

"I know, Bud." Jake smiled. He wanted ask what had changed since a week ago. Ozzie'd gotten stage fright when they went to see that same Santa. He didn't even make it far enough to get a picture. But, they had a long day ahead of them and he figured it was best not to bring it up.

The pair had returned to the mall with their sisters in search of this years parental present. It was Ozzie's first year being apart of the kids present to their fathers. Well, they'd signed his name the last few years. But this year he was excited to help pick it out. He even insisted on contributing the 19 cents in his piggy bank...Although the older kids fully intended to return the money when he wasn't looking.

"You have to stay with me though, Oz. We gotta keep our eyes on the prize. Don't want the girls to find a better present than us, right?"

"But is still an e'rbody present." Ozzie made sure. "For Tata and Papa."

"Yeah, Buddy." Jake said, hoisting him on his hip. "But we each find something and then vote on what's the best idea."

"Candy?"

Jake smirked and tickled him a little . "The best gift idea for Tata and Pop. Not the best gift idea for Ozzie."

The two Stilinski-Hale boys walked around the mall with little luck, before meeting the twins at the food court. 

"Anything?" CC asked, cutting up some of Ozzie's hot dog. 

"We could get them another restaurant gift card." Jake offered.

"We're not doing repeats." Nat said.

"Well it's not a repeat if it's to a different restaurant, Natti." He reasoned, but the look she threw him shut down the idea.

"We could get them a subscription." CC suggested. 

"Like wine of the month or something?" Jake asked. She nodded. "Pop can't even feel wine."

"Well I didn't say it had to be wine." She said. "You did."

"What about a new iPad? Papa's always complaining that Tata's on his." Nat said.

"That's just how they flirt." CC pointed out. "I bet they'd both be bummed if they didn't have a reason to yip at each other about it anymore."

"True." Jake agreed. "Want to take another lap around the mall after we eat? There's got to be something."

"We should go to Santa." Ozzie said. 

Jake sighed. "Sorry, Oz. This is important. Maybe we can pass by Santa on our way out, but we have to find a gift first."

"No we go to Santa for our gift." 

Nat looked to Jake and CC, unsure of how to handle this. "Um, yeah buddy. Santa brings the gifts from the North Pole. But uh, we still need one from us to Papa and Tata."

"I know." The youngest said. "We go to Santa and give them the picture."

Jake laughed. "Buddy, I don't think-"

"They do love those Santa's workshop pictures from when we were little." CC said.

"LITTLE being the key term." Jake countered.

"Oh get off your cool train, Jake." Nat rolled her eyes. "It's perfect and you know it."

Jake hated that they were right. 

CC rubbed Ozzie's shoulders. "Oz, would you be up to taking the picture?"

"Uh-huh." The boy nodded. "I was only ascared before 'cause I was all by my own self. I can do it if I gots you and Jakey and Natti."

"Alright then," Jake caved. "If we're going to do this thing, we're gonna do it right."

 

Christmas morning came with the hustle and bustle that it always did in the Stilinski-Hale house. The kids woke up Stiles and Derek (who'd been asleep for about 2 hours tops after staying up to assemble and display presents), and the family headed downstairs. After opening the "presents from Santa", Stiles made his brioche French toast. The family sat on the living room floor after breakfast and exchanged the non-Santa gifts. The kids always went last, as Stiles put on his annual "You guys didn't have to get us anything!" show.

Derek tore away at the wrapping paper and chuckled. "This is awesome."

"Oh my gosh!" Stiles squealed. He honestly couldn't think of anything better. Not only was it a beautifully framed picture of all his babies with Santa, but they were in matching outfits! "YOURE LIKE THE VON TRAPP KIDS! This is AMAZING."

"It really is." Derek said, flashing his toothiest grin.

"I need to put it up on Facebook!" Stiles beamed. 

"Come on Tata!" Jake groaned. "Pop, a little help?"

"He's right Stiles, don't put it on Facebook." Derek stopped him.

"Thanks Pop." Jake said, relieved.

"Of course, Pup." Derek took the picture back. "Why would we put this on Facebook, when we can Instagram it instead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short as promised.
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL HAD A LOVELY HOLIDAY!


	13. Oscar Zachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The littlest Stilinski-Hale's origin story into the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! Weird life issues mixed with trying to simultaneously write a different, prompted chapter. Apologies.

Jake walked into the station, greeting the other officers on the way to his father's desk. "Hey Tata."

"Hey kiddo. Wait, it's Wednesday. Why aren't you at the comic book store?"

"Rei's still grounded." Jake explained. "We always go together and hang out until the twins are done with dance. It's not as fun on my own."

"Sorry Jakey. Only 3 more days, though." Kira smiled at him sympathetically from her desk. 

"It's not your fault, Aunt Kira." Jake shrugged. "But I can still sleep over this weekend, right?"

"Of course. Your Uncle Scott conveniently just so happened to make the varsity game Rei-Rei's first night of freedom. You boys still have to be home by 11 though, yeah?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. He doubted the other guys would even really want to hang out with the sole freshman on the team and his still in middle school best friend anyway. Even if that middle school best friends parents were BOTH awesome players when they went to BHHS. 

The boy looked up from his phone. "Tata can we order dinner tonight? I've been craving tacos. Pop says it's your call."

"We ordered out twice this week already. We can make tacos." Stiles said.

"Yeah, but we can't make that awesome guac La Valentina makes." Jake countered.

"You mean that awesome guac they charge an arm and a leg for?"

"Pop says it's worth it." Jake tried, showing his father the text.

It was a constant disconnect between the two mates. They just had totally different outlooks as far as money was concerned. Stiles and his father had gotten by on a sheriffs salary. They had never gone hungry or cold, but he was all too familiar with the red stamp of a bill collector. 

Derek on the other hand was a Hale. Which meant something in Beacon Hills long before the fire and tragedy. The Hale's weren't just rich. They were wealthy. They had the kind of money that had existed for generations. Derek wasn't the type for decadent spending, but he wasn't one to pinch pennies when it came to the kids. Stiles wanted his children to have everything they needed, of course. But he didn't exactly think it was helpful for them to have everything they wanted. Derek argued that Stiles spoiled them just as much, but in different ways. And he wasn't wrong. Everybody knew if you wanted to stay up a little later or plead your case on a punishment, Tata was the go to. It was just a fact. If you wanted a new toy or book or clothes, you went to Papa.

Stiles didn't want to have a disagreement in front of Jake, so he allowed the tacos. But before Jake could send the text someone else stormed into the office. 

"Chris?" Kira said. "Where have you been. We haven't heard from you in weeks!"

Argent came in and out of there lives regularly. He was always welcome. The former enemy had helped them face more than a few creatures and crazies over the years. 

"Come with me." He said to Stiles.

"What?"

"I need you to come with me right now." Chris ordered.

Stiles had about a thousand questions but he trusted Argent. "Kira can you..."

"I'll cover for you." She said. "Jake, go pick up your sisters and I'll take you guys back to our house."

"Thanks, Kira." Stiles said. "I'll call you. Jakey, mind Aunt Kira."

"Yes Tata." Jake said trying to look less nervous than he was. 

Uncle Chris was cool. He taught Jake about weapons in stuff way before his parents would have allowed and he had a ton of awesome stories. But sometimes when Chris came to visit, his parents would end up bruised and bloody. Sometimes Uncle Chris meant danger. And this felt like one of those times.

Stiles followed Argent to his car. "We just scared my kid half to death, Chris. What the hell is this about."

"Get in the backseat with him."

"With who? Damn it would you just-" Stiles opened the back door and froze. There, in the back of the car, was a sleeping little boy. He looked worse for wear to say the least. Chris held up a finger and Stiles nodded.

They drove in silence to the Hale house. Chris got out and motioned for Stiles to head inside with him.

"First off, he's too small to drive around without a car seat. Second, and more importantly, we can't just leave him in there." Stiles said once they were just outside the car.

Argent scrubbed his face. "He's had a really bad go of it. He's better off asleep. When he's awake he's...it's bad Stiles. He'll be safe. If anyone comes within minutes of the place, Derek will hear, right?"

As if to prove the point, Derek exited the house half wolfed out. "What are you two doing here? Stiles, Jake called and said he and the girls are going to Kira's?"

"Why are you all fangy?" Stiles asked.

"I can smell a were. It's an unfamiliar scent." Derek explained.

Stiles turned to Argent. "Is it about him? Is the were coming for him?"

"No." Chris said. "The were is him."

 

Days before Chris had gotten a message from an old acquaintance. A hunter friend of a friend of a friend. He'd told him about something Chris was hoping had died out a long time ago: A "Monster Auction". 

A hunter had found a family of weres. A mother, father and very young child. Peaceful and integrated in a nice neighborhood, not that it mattered. And he rewarded their lack of bloodlust by breaking into their home in the middle of the night, immobilizing them and kidnapping them with the intention of selling each one to the highest bidder. They would get their choice of torturing their prize themselves or watching while a professional did it. Because, you know, the weres were the monsters.

Chris was invited to attend. And in a way he did. Although he rushed to the auction site, the parents had already been murdered. Bidding had just gotten to a frenzy over the boy when he started taking people out. One by one he picked off "hunters" who stood between him and the child. In the end he was able to escape with the frightened little cub. 

Argent was able to get the boy in his car, but he shrieked and wailed and thrashed around the whole time. For his own safety, Chris had to sedate him. He couldn't have the kid hurting himself (or wolfing out and killing him). He hadn't had a plan for only saving one of them, especially not the just the child. He didn't know what to do with the boy. And then all of a sudden he knew exactly what to do. 

And that is how he ended up in the Stilinski-Hale living room. "...and I know you've worked with cub adoptions. I thought..."

"Of course." Derek nodded. "We'll find him a good home, Argent, I promise you that."

"This isn't okay." Stiles said.

"Babe?" 

"Sorry I just, I mean we can't just leave him out there, guys. He's just a baby." He went for the car.

"If you wake him up, he'll only panic." The hunter rationalized.

"Of fucking course he will, Chris. His family was tortures in front of him at what 1 years old. There's going to be some nerves. But what are our other options? Let him wake up alone, locked in a car in the middle of nowhere. That's unacceptable. Derek come on. You have to be the one to do it."

Derek was confused. "What do you mean 'have to be'?"

Stiles sighed. "I mean, he was just kidnapped by humans. Twice, no offense Chris. He needs to know he's with other weres."

"I'm pretty sure he's too young to tell the difference." Argent said.

"Scenting used to calm the kids. Still does. And he's going to wake up at some point. I'd like it to be on the best terms possible."

"It's worth a shot." Derek said following his mate. He cautiously opened the door and found a little curly headed boy ball. "He should be in a car seat."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I swear to- you know what? I'm sorry, but I was too busy trying to get him out of there alive."

"Ma...?" A little voice said. All three men held their breath as the boy uncurled. He looked up at the, completely worn out. And then lost. And then scared. "Mama? Dada?!" Their hearts simultaneously broke and without thinking Chris instinctively tried to comfort the boy. "NOOOO!" He scrambled away as quickly as his uncoordinated limbs could move him.

"Okay." Chris said softly, backing away. "Loud and clear, little guy."

"Derek." Stiles encouraged. 

The alpha slowly stepped forward. "It's okay. You're okay, Cub." The boy continued to shake his head and plaster himself against the door. "I know. I know, Buddy."

The tiny boy sniffed a little and, although still very much on edge, seemed to relax a little. "Mama?"

"I'm sorry, Cub." Derek took a chance and made his was into the backseat. "I'm so sorry." 

Eventually, Derek was able to coax the boy out of the car, but he kept asking for his parents and kept his distance. Once they'd gotten him in the house, Stiles called the kids to let them know everything was okay. He spoke to Scott and Kira and asked them to let the rest of the pack know what was going on and not to drop by unexpectedly. The boy was barely holding it together with 3 strangers, let alone a whole pack.

After a few hours, they'd progressed enough that the boy stopped jumping every time anyone spoke to him. Chris had been up for over 24 hours so he crashed in one of the guest rooms. An hour after that, Derek was able to successfully able to leave the kids presence and they decided to take watching him in shift.

"... P'ease?" The boy attempted about 40 minutes into Stiles' shift.

His eyes widened. This was the first time the child had spoken to him directly. "What do you need, honey?" He tried not to sound too excited. "You hungry? Thirsty?"

"T-tirsty p'ease?" 

"Of course, sweetheart." Stiles said, a soft smile tugging on his lips. "We have water? Or some juice?" The curly little head nodded at that. "Yeah? Juice. Alright, love. I have to get it from the kitchen. You want to come with me?" The boy looked torn for a second before reaching out his arms. "You want to come, Buddy? Okay. Let's go to the kitchen." Stiles picked the cub up, careful not to spook him. He thanked God for his hoarding tendencies, finding one of the kids' old sippy cups in the cabinet. "Apple or grape, love?"

"...gwape?" 

"Stiles? Stiles!" Derek came in from the hallway.

Stiles hushed his husband and the cub clung tighter to him. "You're gonna give him a heart attack. It's alright, hon. It's just Derek. Remember him? Yeah, see. You like Derek. And look your juice is all ready."

"He's warming up to you." Derek smiled. 

"He's a doll." Stiles said. "He just needed to know he was safe."

"You tired? Need me to tap in?"

"Nah." He said. "We're good. But if you're up and the little guy's okay with it, I wouldn't object to some couch cuddles."

The boy eyed them cautiously, but didn't object when both men nestled into the couch with him. They put on some cartoons and by some kind of a miracle, the cub's eyes began to droop.

 

Derek was the first one awake. He gently detangled himself from the cuddling. He went to the kitchen and found a letter from Chris. He'd left to make sure there weren't other "auctions" going on under his nose. 

Derek called to check in on the kids.

"Papa?" Jake answered, trying to mask the worry in his voice.

"Hey, Pup. You doing okay?"

"Nat and CC are ok and were all listening to Aunt Kira and Uncle Scott." He promised.

"Im sure you are, Pup." Derek assured him. "But I asked about how you're doing."

"Oh me? I- I'm fine." 

"Jake." Derek said, not buying it for a second.

"I...I heard Uncle Scott and Aunt Kira talking last night while everybody else was asleep. They were talking about whats really going on. You know, with the cub and Uncle Chris and all. I wasn't eavesdropping, Pop. Honest, I wasn't. I was just thirsty and I wanted a drink and then-"

"I believe you, Pup." He told him. "Go on."

"Well anyway...I guess I just've never thought about something like that. Like I know some hunters, they hate us and all. I know you told me about your history with Uncle Chris and sist- I mean the rest of his family and all."

"Yes." Derek ignored the almost mentioning of Kate. He knew he could now deal with it, but it still upset the kids to think they were upsetting him. So the whole story was rarely brought up. 

"But them hating us to the point of paying to torture us? Paying to torture an innocent little cub? They think we're the monsters but that's disgusting, Papa. Humans are the monsters."

"Oh, Jake." Derek said. "Sweetheart, I don't disagree that what these hunters are doing, what happened to this cub's family, it was horrific. But we can't believe all humans are monsters because some of them did this. I don't think Tata would appreciate that much, right?"

"Oh God, Pop I didn't- I didn't mean Tata, I swear."

"I know you didn't, Pup." Derek assured him. "But I'm just saying no two people, were, human or otherwise, are exactly alike. And we can't judge them all based on the behavior of a few. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"On the same hand, just because something terrible happened to this cubs family, that doesn't mean it will happen to ours. Okay?" Derek had a feeling that's where the root of his sons emotions was buried.

"Okay." Jake swallowed, "too old" to cry.

Derek could still hear it. He knew his son. "Jake, will you do me a favor? We're going to have to tell the girls and Rei about this too. Can you make sure they know that even though the pack will always do everything possible to make sure nothing like this EVER happens to you guys, it's fine to be scared. There's not an ounce of shame in it...Can you just remind them of that, Jakey?"

"Mm-hmm." Jake didn't want to risk breaking down. "Pop, I gotta go. We um, we have school. Can you tell Tata hi for me."

"Sure thing." Derek promised. "I love you, Jakey."

"Love you too, Pop." 

After they hung up, Derek started putting some breakfast together. He called the police station to confirm with the Sheriff that Stiles was calling out.

His mate was stirred awake by the cub a little later. There was an initial panic since the boy was still wasn't very use to the situation. But Derek and Stiles calmed him down eventually. They cuddled themselves back into the couch. He was still whimpering slightly, but the position was clearly preferred. Clinging around Derek's arm while Stiles gently stroked his back. 

He let them up a while later for out of hunger, but was silently adamant the trip to the kitchen would be a group effort. Stiles made pancakes and a fruit bowl and put on one of the kid friendly radio stations. 

The little boy allowed Derek to feed him. "You like that, cub? Like the blueberries?"

"Boo bury." He mimicked quietly.

Derek smiled. "Yeah, blueberries. Good boy."

"Boo bury, p'ease?"

"You want more?" Derek asked. "Sure, cub."

"Don't forgot your milk." Stiles said holding up the sippy cup. "You want to grow up big and strong, huh Buddy?" He took a pretend sip for show. "Yummy. Num num num num num! So good!" The boy at him curiously. "Did I over sell it?" 

Suddenly the boy broke out in a huge smile. "Gud! GUD!"

Stiles laughed. "Such a smart boy!"

Chris called to check in a little later. He had no leads on any other auctions, but he did have some information of the cub and his parents. Osborne and Cara Chand had kept mostly to themselves but were nice people according to their neighbors. And their little boy Zachary was very sweet.

"Zachary huh?" Derek said on the phone. He asked Argent to keep them posted. Before returning to the cub. "Ok, let's try this out." He pointed to himself. "Derek." He pointed to his husband. "Stiles." He pointed to the cub and waited. The boy looked up at him like he had 6 heads. The alpha tried again. "Derek...Stiles...?"

Now Stiles joined the boy in his confusion. "Derek what is this Me Tarzan, You Jane thing you're doing?"

"Shhhh." He tried again. "Derek...Stiles...Zzz" he started

The boy clapped his hands "ZI!"

Stiles jaw dropped. "How the h-e-l-l did you guess that his named started with a z?"

"Oh great, we're back to spelling." Derek sighed.

"How Derek?"

"Oh Argent found out his name...His parents too. Um Osborne and Cara."

"And Zi?" Stiles said trying to fix the name onto the little boy.

"It's Zachary." Derek corrected.

"ZI ZI ZI ZI ZI." He yelled happily, ignoring the actual name. 

"Zi seems to be preferable." Derek laughed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Zi." Stiles said. 

 

The next afternoon the Stilinski-Hale kids quietly entered their home. Their grandfather had explained the situation when he picked them up from school that afternoon. Derek and Stiles didn't want to interrupt their lives. And honestly, they'd missed their babies. Everyone was nervous to introduce 3 new people to Zi, but he was a lot more calm than he'd first been. He was still a bit jumpy, but it only took a few hours this time for him to come around. He couldn't help it. They were all doting on the little werebaby like he was the cutest thing they'd ever seen. 

And he kind of was.

Over the next week, he'd developed specific activities with each of them. He made faces with Natti and played hide and seek with Jake. He was obsessed with pretending to growl with CC. 

One night, after a particularly fun afternoon of Zi time, they all groaned when Stiles and Derek made them stop playing with him to do their homework. 

"Tata, come on." CC said. "How can you make us walk away from that face." The boy chose that moment to yawn adorably and reach out for her. "See! He loves it."

"Well he'll love it just as much after you've done your English paper and he's taken a nap." Derek countered and plucked the cub up. "Come on, Sweets." 

"Aw Papa." She complained.

"Papa." The boy mumbled, sleepily. "Papapa."

Derek held his breath and turned to Stiles. "I-I'm sure he was just repeating what CC said." He rushed to their bedroom where they'd set up one of the old cribs.

Stiles followed after a minute or so and found his mate rocking the boy but looking off into the distance. They were feet away, but he felt miles apart.

"...Derek?" 

"Oh hey, Babe." He said. "Sorry I was just...I was...Stiles I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" He asked.

"I can't pretend. I tried, but he called me Papa and I know he was just saying what CC said, but something clicked. Somethings BEEN clicking. And that's crazy. That's a CRAZY idea. It's too fast. And I know it's too much. Four would be too much. But I just. I feel it again and I know that's your thing, to say when we both feel it, but I can't help it. It's nuts."

Stiles just stared at hime for a moment. "You want to know something actually nuts? I understood that." 

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And you're right, it is crazy idea-"

"I know that, I do." Derek said.

"But you know those 3 beautiful kids downstairs. They were crazy ideas once. Falling in love with you? That was crazy. I mean that was batshit, Derek. The best decisions I've ever made were crazy. And I'm thankful every single day that I got to make them. They made my entire life. They gave us our family."

Derek sighed. "You're saying..."

"I'm saying I've fallen just as hard with this sweet boy as you have. Just as fast. Which is good, because he's going to need a lot of love. And obviously we need to bring it up with the kids. But I think were the family to give it to him."

Derek moved the now sleeping cub to his hip and kissed Stiles deep. "You're wrong about one thing though." Stiles quirked his eyebrow. "We don't need to bring it up with the kids."

"It impacts their lives too, Derek."

"Oh I know." He said. "But I have a feeling they already know about it. You 3 want to come in?" Jake, Nat and CC sheepishly entree the room. "You heard what we were talking about?" They nodded. "Thoughts?"

After some silence, Nat said. "I get to decorate his room."

"What? No. That's my job." Jake shook his head.

"Oh yeah, like you have some hidden decorating vision you've been keeping a secret this whole time?" She rolled her eyes. 

"We should put solar panels outside of his room." CC suggested. "Or OR we can use this as an opportunity to solar panel the whole house."

"I don't care as long as I get to make his room cool. Not filled with baby whales or seersucker patterns." Jake said, pointedly at Nat. "Which is my right as his new brother."

"So I cant decorate a boys room because I'm a girl?" She said. "That's sexist, Jake. Tata tell him that's sexist."

Stiles and Derek both stared at them. "So...so you're good with this."

"Oh, duh." Nat said.

"Yeah, of course." Jake agreed.

"To be honest, we all knew the moment we met him. I'm surprised it took you guys this long." CC said. "He's like, kind of rad." 

"You guys are kind of rad yourselves." Derek said.

The kids winced. "Oh Papa." CC said. "Maybe never say rad again?"

"What I'm not cool enough? I'm hella cool."

Now Stiles made a face too. "Derek, please. Not in front of the children."

 

The cub was slowly introduced to the rest of the pack, becoming more and more comfortable with strangers and new surroundings. They were headed to their first trip to the ice cream parlor when Stiles bit his lip. "I have an idea, but I don't know if it's alright."

"Is it that ramen waffle cone thing again?" Derek asked. "Because no."

"It's not that. Even though I still think that'd be awesome. I was thinking... Well after the adoption, he's going to take our last name right?"

"Yeah." Derek said. 

"Well I just... I mean his birth parents were apart of his life. Only for a year and all, but still."

Derek quirked his eyes. "So you don't want him to be Stilinski-Hale?" 

"No, no of course I do. I just think- okay this might sound crazy but I've been thinking maybe we give them their first names. Cara and Osborne."

"But he already answers to Zi." Derek said.

"Well but that's why it works so well with my idea. We can combine their names like we did with Nathalia."

"Caraosborne?" He tried.

"Yes, Derek." Stiles said, deadpan. "We're going to call the poor kid Caraosborne. Caraosborne Stilinski-Hale. Doesn't THAT just roll off the tongue?"

"Alright, smart guy. What's your idea?"

"Osborne and Cara: Oscar? And we can call him Ozzie for short."

"Zi!" The little boy yelled from the backseat.

"See! He likes it!"

"It is cute." Derek admitted.

"So you don't think it's wrong? Changing his name?"

"Not like this. I think this is really sweet." He said. "And totally unsurprising coming from you, honestly."

"Watch out, Buddy. Your Papa's a charmer." Stiles looked back in the rear view mirror and smiled. "Oscar Zachary Stilinski-Hale. Our little Ozzie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> I happily accept prompts, ideas and musings. Working on one right now!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Baby, I'm back part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the biggest thing that can happen to a pack of werewolves is the most human thing of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 months. It's been 4 months? Ouch. If it helps at all, there are incredibly valid, health related reasons. They are also the reasons it might take a whole for me to finish this part of the fic. But I will finish to and it will (hopefully) be in an unexpected way. Anyways, hope you like it?

Rei woke up to the sound of his phone. He looked out the window. It was still dark out. That couldn't be his alarm. 

"I need you to meet up with me." Nat said when he picked up.

"Babe? What's wrong."

"I need you to meet up with me." She repeated. "Right now."

"What?"

"I- we can't talk about it like this. We need to be in person." She said. 

"Nat you're scaring me. What's wrong? Should I get my Dad?" Rei asked.

"No!" She took a second to calm down. "Its late."

"I know." He said. "It's like 3 am."

"No I mean ITS late. Like me. Like...like I'M late." She clarified.

"For wha-" Rei froze. "You mean LATE late?"

"...yeah."

"But how? I- I mean I know how b-but..." He stuttered. "It was just once. And we were careful. And it was JUST ONCE."

"You can't talk about it in your house." She said. "Uncle Scott will hear."

"Won't Uncle Derek hear you?"

"I'm in the preserve. Deep in." She explained.

"At 3am?" He asked. "Natti it's not safe to- where? Tell me where and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Nat did, finally allowing the worry she was pretending she didn't feel creep into her voice. Rei threw on some clothes and snuck out as quickly as possible.

 

By the time he got to her, Nathalia was shivering. Temperature didn't bother them like humans so he knew she was really upset. He walked her to the edge of the preserve and they got in his car. "How late?"

"5 days." 

"Well that's not too bad, is it?" He had no clue. 

"For most people." She said. "CC's been off by weeks before."

"So then why do you..."

"Have I ever been late for a date? Or a pack meeting? Or class?" She asked. "Well, my periods the same way. It's like clockwork. So when it didn't come, I took a test. Pink little plus means pregnant."

Rei didn't know what to say. He wanted to reassure her that things would be fine. But he didn't know how. Did she want to have a baby? It was her decision, right? That's what he was supposed to do. Was letting it be her decision the right thing to do or was that kind of a dick move? Putting it all on her shoulders like that?

How the hell did this happen. He'd gone with Nat to the doctor for birth control. They used condoms. They went to one of those mobile testing centers even though they were virgins. They did everything their parents and teachers and the pamphlets all said to do. Well, except abstinence. Abstinence was looking really good right about now. 

He didn't know how to be "strong" at that moment. Because he really wanted to cry. And puke. And maybe faint a little. So he did the only thing he could think of. "I love you. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." She said. "I...I don't know what to do. I...need to talk to CC."

"CC?"

"I need to talk it out. Talk it over." Nat explained.

"You can talk to me." Rei said. 

"Of course I can. I am. I will." She assured him. "But I've told her everything that's ever happened to me since we could talk. I need to tell her this."

"Can I tell Jake?"

"What? No." Nat shook her head. "No, he's already been acting off with me. Why would you even want to???"

"Because he's my best friend. I talk to him like you talk to CC." Rei explained.

"So you want to tell my older brother you knocked me up?"

"Well I wasn't gonna say it like THAT." He clarified.

"You want to tell him you banged his little sister?"

"...Okay so I maybe kind of...didn't know that part was a secret?"

Nat's eyes narrowed. "He knows. HE KNOWS??? My BROTHER knows? You told my brother?" 

Rei knew enough not to answer. He figured neither one would save him at the moment.

He wasn't wrong.

"I can't believe you told my freaking brother. Who else? Do all the lacrosse boys think I'm your Laxtitute?"

"My what?" Rei asked.

"That's what Colt calls girls who sleep with Lacrosse players." She explained. "What was it some kind of locker room dick measuring contest shit?"

"No! Natti of corse not. No. I don't even play anymore and never listen to Colt about anything and Im not that guy. You know I'm not that guy!" Rei promised. "Nobody knows but Jake. But I...I'm not like you Nat. I don't have siblings let alone a twin. That's like a built in best friend. My best friend, other than you, happens to be your big brother. Sometimes I need to talk things through too. When I'm happy, or upset or...or scared. Like I was then."

"You were scared?"

"Well yeah." Rei admitted. "I just...I didn't really have anything to compare it to, you know? And I liked it but...but what if I sucked? What if you hated it, you know? I kind of started freaking out. Jake noticed, and talked me down."

"I guess that's why he's been so twitchy around me lately." 

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"No, no. You're right." Nat said. "You deserve to talk to somebody too."

"I won't if it upsets you." Rei said. "Really."

"I mean...if this is happening, he's going to find out at some point." She shrugged. "Either way."

Rei didn't know what that meant, but nodded anyway. They went back to silence for a while. Meaningful looks and touches. And suddenly it was almost morning and time to sneak back home. 

 

He barely made it before his mother woke up. Unfortunately for Rei, his father wasn't exactly a light sleeper. 

Scott was standing in his doorway by the time he got through the window. "Something you want to tell me, Kid?"

Rei winced. If only his father knew how much he wanted to tell him. But he figured that wasn't exactly what he'd meant. Besides, that wasn't fair to Nat. So he came clean as much as he could. "Sorry, Dad. Natti needed me. She was upset."

Scott sat on his bed and motioned for Rei to do the same. "Anything dangerous?" 

"No, Sir." Rei shook his head. 

"Something I can help with?" Another shake. "Alright. Well you're good kids and I know how stressed Natti gets, so you get one free pass. Next time, you wake me."

"Yes, Sir." And then, unable to hold it back, he hugged Scott tightly. 

It was so sudden, the man almost gasped. He squeezed his son a bit. "Are you positive you don't need anything, Pup? Anything at all. Don't worry about getting in trouble, just talk to me."

Rei almost broke. He just got such a swell of appreciation for his father. Scott was always so supportive and understanding. He was seconds from spilling the beans, but pushed it down. "It's going to be okay, Dad." And he really and truly meant it.

 

"You think you're what now?" CC stared in disbelief. Nat had waited until they were at school to share this particular news. Too many were ears at the Stilinski-Hale house. Which left CC leaning up against the door of an empty classroom in shock. "But you guys only did it one time."

Nat shrugged. "That's all it takes."

"Rei flip?"

"Not really." She said. "I didn't really give him a chance to. I was freaking out enough for both of us."

"What are you going to do?"

And there it was. The question she knew Rei wanted to ask. The question she was avoiding herself. What was she going to do? 

She didn't have a long or short term answer. Was she going to go to class and not cry the whole time? Was she going to go to college? Was she going to tell her parents? Was she...was she going to raise this baby at all? "I-I'm gonna...I...I'm going to..." 

She always had the answers. In school. Among her siblings. Jake was the oldest, but she was the leader. And now here she was, totally at a loss. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball. A tiny little speck of a ball that got smaller and smaller until it disappeared. 

CC could tell her sister was freaking out. "Natti look at me." She said firmly. "Look at me. That's right. Here's what we're going to do. You're the smartest person I know. You give the best advice. So for the next 2 minutes, this isn't your life. Okay? I want you to tell me what you'd tell somebody else to do."

Nathalia faltered for a second. This is why CC was her perfect pairing. She not only could come at things from another angle, but she always understood what Nat needed. Not her life. It was perfect. She could handle that. She needed that. Two whole minutes where her life wasn't a mess and she could plan. "Okay. Okay. So first off, parents should be involved. It's the hardest step, but it's also a werebaby and it's not like the local obgyn will get it. Then, all together, weighing the pros and cons of this whole thing as a family. Ultimately it's up to the mother and father, but when one of their alphas has worked to place cubs for a decade it's just logical to have his opinion heard. They're all going to be upset about this, but they're all understanding and amazing people.

And then the two minutes were up. Nat headed towards the door. 

"Where are you going, Natti?"

"To find Rei. And then home." She said, before pausing for a second and reaching into her bag. "Hand in my lab report? I may not know what's going to happen in the next 9 months, but I know I'm finishing out this semester with a 4.0." 

 

Rei wanted to tell their parents together. He didn't want to leave Nat on her own in tell Uncle Stiles or Uncle Derek. But as he drove her to her house, they discussed that it didn't make sense. He didn't want his own parents ambushed with the news and her parents weren't going to keep it to themselves. And how else would they be able to convince both sets parents to come to the same place without alarming them. So they agreed to each tell their respective parents on their own. And as much as he didn't want to abandon her, a little part of him was relieved. Because maybe, just maybe, that meant her parents wouldn't murder him. That is if his mother didn't do it first.

Nat was focused once Rei dropped her off at the house. She knew it was Tata's day off, so she didn't even need to choral them together.

"Oz." Stiles said. "You know you need a nap buddy. Look at your little droopy eyes."

"But I wasn't bad!" Ozzie pouted his head resting on Stiles shoulder. "Wasn't, Tata. Promise."

He sighed and placed the tired cub in his bed. "Naps aren't a punishment, Sweetheart."

"Natti." The boy murmured softly.

"Natti's at school, Buddy." Stiles said. 

"Nuh-uh." Ozzie yawned. "Smell her."

Stiles chalked it up to him being sleepy, but hustled downstairs a bit. "Derek, Oz just said he smells Na-"

"Yeah." Derek said, standing in the living room with their daughter.

"Nat, what are you doing home?" Stiles asked, worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine." She said quickly, to quell any fear, but then thought about it. "Well at least I mean I'm not hurt or anything. But um...We need to talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Like more than ever. And thanks for waiting, if you did. And thanks for sending comments and messages while I was on that break. Also thanks to BasketballIsLife for the springboard for this idea.
> 
> Just a big ole thanks in general.


	15. Baby, I'm Back part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for both of my current fics! Yay! It only took...well forever. But thanks for those hanging in there!

"Preg...pregnant? Like with a child?" Derek asked.

"No, like with a toaster." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"This isn't funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" He asked.

"You don't have to act like a jerk." The alpha said.

"Oh we're name calling now?" Stiles put his hands on his hips. "And I'm the one who's a jerk?" 

"I didn't say you were a jerk. I said you were acting like one." Derek clarified.

"Oh, I see. My apologies. That's practically a complement then." He said sarcastically.

"Stiles, I swear to God..."

"What?" His husband all but dared him. "I'm all ears."

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me." 

Stiles gasped. "Was that a dig at my ears, Hale, because I swear to-"

"Guys...?" Nat interrupted. 

Both of her parents turned to her an instantly deflated. Derek closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Nat. You too, Babe."

"No no, I'm the one who's sorry. Both of you." Stiles said.

Nat didn't know how this turned into her parents apologizing to her, but she just sort of shrugged awkwardly. 

"I think we both just...Love, we didn't even know you and Rei were sexually active." 

"Rei." Derek said slowly, as if he just realized he was apart if the equation. "Where the heck is he right now?"

"He's telling Aunt Kira and Uncle Scott." Natti explained.

He barely registered her words, now on a whole new train of thought. "What in the hell was he thinking?"

"Don't blame him. It was a mutual decision." She defended.

"Decisio- Nathalia Laural Stilinski-Hale are you saying-"

"Derek." Stiles cut him off and turned to Nat. "Natti...this wasn't on purpose, was it?"

"No." She said. "But we made the mutual decision to have sex. And we did everything the way we were supposed to. Condemns and birth control and all of it. Everything you told us to do."

Derek sighed. He'd been against the whole sex positive thing. Well not in general. Just with his kids. If it were up to him, his children would have never learned that sex existed. He would keep them in the house at all times and protect them from having any problems ever. But Stiles always argued that it was better to teach them about sex and frame it in a positive light than treat it like some kind of a curse. Sex was beautiful. And Derek agreed...when it came to other people's babies.

It was just then that Stiles phone lit up. "It's Scott." He answered. "Hey, Bro..."

"We need to take Nat to Deaton." He said immediately.

"Deaton? Stiles asked. "I'm thinking pregnancy is pretty human, Dude."

"I know, I know." Scott said. "But sometimes supernatural beings give a false positive on human tests."

"Really?"

"What's he saying?" Derek asked. "We need Deaton? Does he think she's in danger or something?"

"No no." Stiles reassured his mate. "He says sometimes supernaturals get false positives when they take human pregnancy tests." 

"So I'm not pregnant?" Nat said.

"I don't know, Love." Stiles said. "He said sometimes. We need to check things out and see I guess."

"Deaton's already on his way to Beacon Hills. He's just 20 minutes out." Scott said. "We'll meet you at the clinic."

"Go get Oz." Stiles said hanging up.

"Babe you just put him down." Derek said.

"Well Nat has to go get a test done. I'm assuming you want to go with her and I know I'm not staying home. We can't leave him by himself, and the other kids are at school so I'm not seeing an option." 

Derek sighed. "I'll call the daycare and see if we can drop him off on the way. You know how he picks up on emotions and I don't want him at the clinic if she needs a shot or..." He looked over at Nat. She was like a deer in headlights. Stiles caught his glance and they both instantly hugged the poor girl. "It's going to be okay, Love. No matter what happens, we'll figure it out."

"Papa and I are here for you, okay?" Stiles added. 

Natti crumpled into their arms. Everything she'd been holding in spilled over. Her parents let her stay like that for as long as she needed. Truth be told, they kind of needed it too. 

 

Once they got Ozzie together it became pretty apparent that with how flustered he was and the level of stress he was able to detect, daycare wasn't going to cut it. Luckily, Liam was more than happy to spend some time with a cranky Ozzie, no questions asked. Stiles made a mental note to bake him a batch of the coconut macaroons he loved as a thank you for general awesomeness. 

Driving up to the clinic, Derek saw Deaton's car parked out front. He thought for a second about how Deaton had been there for his family for generations. His parents, himself, his children and now possibly his grandchildren. He wondered if he'd ever see the clinic as just Scott's or if it would always belong to Deaton in some way. 

When they got out, Natti stayed put in the car. "Nat?" Stiles asked. "You okay, Sweetheart?"

"What if they hate me?" She whispered.

"Who?"

"Uncle Scott and Aunt Kira." She said. 

"Natti, no." Stiles said. "They couldn't hate anybody, especially not you. Uncle Scott and Aunt Kira are like the most loving people on earth. Like seriously too loving. There have been people who they totally should hate and they're like 'life is a sunflower' and 'every teardrop is a waterfall' and you're like 'DUDE actually evil' and-"

"Babe!" Derek stopped him. "I think she gets it."

"Yeah, thanks Tata." She said with a slight smile. Surprisingly, the normalcy of her father's rambling was reassuring. 

The three of them walked into the front of the clinic. Rei was standing in between Scott and Kira by the front desk. Scott's arm was around him and he began rubbing circles on his back when his son tensed. 

"Oh Natti come here." Kira said, wrapping her arms around her. 

Rei looked like he wanted to say a million things and nothing at the same time. Stiles was going to take pity on the poor kid. He had to be beyond overwhelmed and scared. But before Stiles could say anything, Derek cleared his throat. Rei chanced a glance up quickly before his eyes flicked back down. "Look at me Rei." Scott gave Derek a glare but after a quit look from Stiles, he gave the other alpha a chance to continue. "This isn't easy for any of us. But we're a pack. More than that, we're a family. We take care of each other and support each other in everything. Not just the easy things. The tough ones too. The ones that challenge us. The ones that make us want to run and hide. Everything, right?"

Rei gave a whisper of a reply, feeling so much that he knew offering anything more would break him and he was trying really hard not to. He felt like he'd cried and panicked all day. 

Luckily that's when they all heard the door open and Deaton walked in. Scott let out a visible sigh of relief. "Thanks for coming so quickly."

"Of course." He said. "Although I can't be sure this is the same thing that happened with you and Kira until I run the test. For that I will need Nat and Rei."

"Ok let's go." Stiles said.

"Alone." Deaton clarified. 

"What?" Kira asked. "We can't go in with them?"

"It's better if only the potential mother and father are present. The presence of too many people might compromise the test." He explained. "It won't take long at all."

"But-"

"It's okay Mama." Rei said. "We'll be okay."

The parents each gave both cubs a hug before sending them off to see if they'd now become parents themselves. 

"Anybody else need some coffee?" Kira asked.

"I'll help." Derek offered. 

Once they were out of the front room, Stiles sidled up next to Scott. "So...anything new with you?" Scott gave him a weak laugh. The two stood in silence for longer than either of them were comfortable with until, "...Scott...'the same thing that happened with you and Kira'?"

"Yeah. We thought...you know we've been trying. We thought maybe, but...yeah, no."

"I'm so sorry, Scotty." Stiles said. "Man, why didn't you tell us?"

"When we thought we were, God I wanted to Dude. You have no idea. She took that third pregnancy test and we were through the roof. But we wanted to make sure the baby was healthy, so we went called Deaton...he came and...There was an anomaly in her blood work. To another doctor it may have even read positive, but he did a different test. The one he's doing now. One another doctor, one who doesn't know, you know, EVERYTHING wouldn't be able to do...There wasn't a baby. There never was. Just a spike in hormones that read as pregnant."

"I was a wreck." Kira said, reentering with Derek next to her. "I called out of work that whole week, remember?" Stiles nodded. "With all the work you guys have been doing to find us an orphaned cub, we didn't want you to think we were pressuring you even more. Plus Rei Rei. He's such a empathetic kid. We didn't want him to be upset about us being upset."

"It just...It wasn't time I guess." Scott swallowed. 

"It seems it isn't time for your cubs either." Deaton reappeared in the doorway. "Nathalia is not pregnant."

"You're positive?" Derek asked.

He nodded. "Quite. Both cubs are perfectly healthy, but no they are not with child." 

"Am I allowed to be super happy about that?" Stiles asks the other parents.

"Yeah, Bro." Scott says. "We want a new addition to our family, but we didn't mean a grandchild just yet."

"Agreed." Kira said. "Can we go in and see them?"

"They'll be slightly groggy, but yes they can have visitors." Deaton said going back into the room.

"Quick question before we do." Derek stopped the other parents. "What's the game plan here?

"Game plan?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we should be a united front, but I'm not exactly sure what that front should be. I mean ideally, I'd order them both some kind of chastity belt and call it a day, but I'm not seeing that as a universal decision."

"Well it's not like we thought they'd never had sex." Kira said. "And Rei said they followed all the safer sex protocols we've taught them."

"So...what are we like rewarding them now?" Derek asked, confused. 

"Obviously not." Scott said. "But I don't think we should be punishing them either."

"Guys...Adulting is hard." Stiles whined. 

"Right?" Kira seconded.

"Totally." Scott agreed. 

"So...game plan?" Derek repeated. 

"...I could go for nachos?" Stiles offered.

"Nachos?"

"Yeah. And that corn with the cheese on top." He added. "And then like a follow up talk about safety and protection and all that. Just to really drill the point home."

It didn't seem like the traditional course of action, but what exactly was traditional about this situation? Each of the other parents agreed (although Scott was all about burritos and Derek added the ever important addition of extra guac). Sure, Tex-Mex-Sex-Ed may not have been the way the Brady's would have handled it, but it made kind of perfect sense for their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so much for the support during this tough patch and for sticking around. It means more than you know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving it a shot! Any thoughts?


End file.
